


Moments.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bullying, College AU, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, collection of oneshots kind of ish, daily lives together, ish story, lots of flugg, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has many noteable moments with Eren. These are those collections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a thing.

"dude, I heard his dad was the one who is in jail for injecting those girls with some weird shit." Levi was sitting at a single desk on the top floor of the library, trying to attempt to work on his senior thesis. It was his last two semesters in college, and he hadn't one clue what he was going to write for his thesis. He didn't really get why he had to even write a fucking paper the size of a book that is the basis on weather he graduated or not. And on top of being irritated that he actually had to write a thesis, he had no where to go, to write this damn thesis. - He couldn't go home, because even if he locks his damn door, Hanji somehow finds her way in just to irritate him. And he couldn't go to the coffee shop because Erwin always shows up and never fails to irritate him. He couldn't go to the bar because that's where Petra and Erd always were, and now he couldn't even go to the library because annoying under-educated shits who rode in on their daddy's coattails talked shit about someone else's life. 

So he was mad. They were talking about a kid. He had seen him around the campus a few times. Every time he had seen him, he was escorted by a mad looking Asian girl, and a blonde boy, who could probably pass for a girl, who needed a new hairstyle. He looked angry a lot. But he was nice on the face, and he looked calm. At least, when he was sleeping he looked calm. - But the annoying shits were laughing at him from their positions on their desks. 

"dude, his dad deserves what he's got. He killed those girls." 

"Yeah man, he probably this little shit is probably the same way, you know." 

"I heard he was gay." 

"Aha, this little faggot. That's a nice bag he has, though." 

Levi was sure his head was pounding. It was pounding as hard as he wanted to pound the shits that were talking overly loud. God, because it's cool to shit on someones family, just like its cool to shit on someones sexuality. Levi's eyes rolled, and he collected his books that were scattered over his own desk, hiked his bag over his shoulder again, and took off to where the sleeping boy was. 

The kid really was dumb. Not only is it unsafe to sleep in a public place, to be out as hard as he was out. Like, Levi wasn't being that quiet and the shit wasn't even stirring. He looked over at him, and saw his features a little clearly. He had brown hair, and his face couldn't have been more soft. He had the best bone structure. On his body he had a navy shirt, that was mostly hidden by the parka he was wrapped in. Levi did notice he had a scar on his forehead, his hair just barely showed it. But from what Levi could see, it was a mark that went right across his forehead. 

He had three books open in front of him and a notebook with a pen. It had no writing on the pages, but the books all seemed to be psychology books. Levi opened his books in front of him and pulled out his notebook. Right, senior thesis. Senior thesis. Senior thesis... 

The kid sleeping in front of him moved slightly and made an adorable sound from his throat. Shit. He wouldn't be getting his thesis started tonight, that was for sure. 

Then the dumb asses had to ruin it. They yelled "FAGGOT." before leaving the library. Levi wanted to chase after them and shove their own dicks down their throat, that was the reality. 

It made the sleeping boy wake up, and he looked cuter than he had before. His hair was messy and he made a cute face as he rubbed his eyes. He had pretty eyes that you could probably get lost in. I'm pretty sure he couldn't get cuter. Shit. 

"Oi" Levi said, and cleared his throat, forcing himself away from looking very creepily in the eye of him. "Do you make it a habit of falling asleep in random places, huh? Is that a thing you kids do now?" He said, and turned away from him. His voice was probably a little too harsh. 

"Oh-- No, I kind of.. Sorry." He straightened up, and rubbed his hand over his hair, making it neat again. He had an indent of his books in his skin. It was adorable. 

"Don't apologize to me. You'll be apologizing to yourself when you knock out like that and have your shit stolen." Levi mumbled, and rubbed his lips together. "Some pricks over there were probably going to steal your bag there." As soon as I said that, he took his bag in his hands, wrapping his arms around it. "Calm down, I wouldn't want your bag if you paid me for it." Levi just mumbled, and looked down at his books again, pretending to care about what was on it. 

"Thank you.." The boy mumbled. Levi looked up again. God, he looked cute. "I'm Eren." The kid cracked a smile. Fucking hell. Levi needed to leave. 

"I'm Levi." He said, and shoved his books in his own bag. There was no getting any work done. Levi stood, and the boy looked up at him, making a gasping noise from his own throat. 

"W-wait!" He- Eren, said. Standing himself. He was taller than Levi, but then again everyone was taller than Levi. "Can I buy you some coffee? A thank you for making sure they didn't take my bag, or whatever.." He rubbed his lips together. 

"I needed somewhere to sit." Levi didn't turn his back. He probably could have walked out of there. But then Eren said 

"Then I can just buy you coffee because I think you're cute and not a big of an asshole as everyone else." 

Levi? Not an asshole? Levi was a big asshole. 

"Fine. You can buy me coffee. God knows I'll need it." 

Over coffee Eren talked about TV shows and an obsession he had with Dr. Who. Levi thought he was cute. He was probably screwed. 


	2. Birthmarks are how you died in your past life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cant write his paper when Eren is being.. well Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** I'll be switching from third person to first person POV. Still in Levi's POV. ****

Eren was doing this thing where he looked adorable when he got confused. I hadn't known the little shit all that long, but god if i didn't know a bit about him. 

I knew he was a psychology major and wanted to work in a hospital for at-risk teens. I knew that he didn't have alot of friends and he lived in a dorm room on campus. ( Which is disgusting, as i pointed out to him, okay, do you know how many horny college kids slept on the same mattress as you? Gross.) I knew that he spent a lot of time on netflix and he was on the internet a lot. He also is from the small town our shitty ass college is in so everyone around knows him and knows his business. 

We were currently at a diner right outside of campus and i had my laptop open trying to work on my paper for marxism in the mid 1800s. Because I cared about that, right? I was way more interested in the ways he was moving his hands across his hair and rubbing it, and making noises as he contuined to drag his eraser across his paper, and re-writing words all over again. That that until he made a frustrated sigh and ended up shoving his books to the side and leaned his head on the table next to his coffee. 

The few times we had studied together, Eren did this alot. It was quite amusing, for a little brat like him. 

"I'm going to fail." He complained a lot, too. That wasn't as amusing. 

"You will if you don't get one page done." 

"I'm a psychology major, why do i need to know the value for XY. Who even made the sadistic idea to put letters in math?" He complained and took a long drink of his coffee. I wonder what he would act like when drinking while studying, with how he hits his coffee. 

"People who had to put up with brats like you on a daily basis." I mumbled, and went back to trying to pay attention to my essay that was getting nowhere. Eren gave me a mimicking expression like a kid, and forced himself to open his book again. 

"Whats on your forehead?" I asked him, when I had enough of reading and writing about social anarchy and socialism. 

Eren's hand went to rub over his head, under his hair, which was always keeping it hidden. But you could tell that the mark was there, when he got mad and quite literally tried to pull his hair out. "It's a birthmark, it was never really explained." He said, and shrugged. 

"They say that where your birthmark is, that's how you died in your past life" I said, as I slid my laptop out of the way, and took a drink of my tea. 

"Then I must have died twice, because I also have one on the back of my next. I'm assuming its a birthmark, it wasn't really explained, either." 

Eren had leaned over and tugged the small hair he had covering it up to show me, and sure as shit, there was a faded mark sitting on the back of his neck. It was horizontal and it wasn't long at all, but you could tell it was there. 

"Maybe you were a hero who died in the line of battle." I mumbled, and stretched my arms out over the table. 

"Or maybe I was killed for my crimes in many different ways." He mentioned, twirling his pencil in his hand. 

"Okay, pessimistic Penny, lets tone the drama queen bit down some, huh?" Eren laughed at that one. Eren had a nice laugh. It made me smile. 

"What about you? Do you have any birthmarks?"  

I shook my head, and shrugged. "I have freckles on my chest, though." 

"Can i see?" Was he serious, though? 

"Piss off Jaeger"  I pushed my face back in my laptop. I was probably blushing at the fact that Eren wants to see me shirtless. I want to make an Eren Voodoo doll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, people like this, Im happy. Do you hear me screaming?   
> If anyone cant tell, i think eren is a god and noone can ever make me thing any less. 
> 
> Send me headcannons on tumblr.   
> /minku-sama


	3. Eren's gaydar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is awkward and Levi has no filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the moments in order of their lives together. The moments are really consistant with eachother. The whole memory line is based around a story im too lazy to write. Hella.

"So, are you gay, or what?" I nearly spit up my tea at Eren's question. It was near the end of the semester, and I probably shouldn't be sitting around waiting for Eren's class and should be in the library actually working on my thesis, (Which I  hadn't even made a dent in, by the way.) But yet, here I was, sitting with Eren in union square waiting for his Biological Psychology class to begin. 

"What a great topic starter. Got any other ideas about how to break the ice? I'll tell you, I took a nice long shit this morning." I muttered into my tea, rolling my eyes at the kid. 

"Not that i'm fascinated about your bowel movements, Levi. But i'm just having a hard time telling. I normally can tell if someone is gay or not. I mean, most people around here are straight, but I have a good gaydar on my head. And someone who dresses and acts like you can't be straight, but you never really talk about your romantic life so I can never tell." Why did the little shit need to know? 

"One, i can't believe you just said you have a gaydar." I mumbled to him, and took a long drink of my tea. 

I've been hanging out with Eren a lot, lately. Mainly because I made the mistake of giving him my number, and now he texts me with useless information until I reply to him. Or I find myself going to hang out with him because he's easier to look at then Erwin and hes a hell of a lot more tolerable than Hanji. - I guess i could just overly ignore the kid, i'm sure that would work. But yet i still find myself agreeing to meet up with him or giving into him when he begs me to help him study. (Which ends up in Eren getting frustrated and tossing his work off the table.) - But because I have been spending quite a bit of time with Eren, I learned more about him, (Like hes a cat person, which was much to my surprise, because i expected him to be a dog person, but he in fact said he's 'too lazy for that shit.' And he learned a bit about me. (okay, so it wasnt much but I let him in about why i have wings tattooed on my lower back, and why I haven't taken out my piercings despite me entering the med school next semester. : my issues with being free to do what I want.) 

"You didn't answer my question." The little brat was pushy and I wanted to pour his coffee over his head. 

"Why do I have to be labeled.?" I simply put it. Because, yeah. It was true. "Can't I just like people?" 

"So you're pansexual?" Oh here we go. 

"I like people." He made a face of confusing. 

"Like sexually attracted, or are you asexual? You confuse me." Eren looked down at his dirty shoes and made a face. 

"You can step outside your dorm and be confused, Jaeger" I mumbled and stretched out my arms. "I like sex. I like sex with Men, i like sex with woman. Why should I put a label on what i like to do? I like people. I like love. I could care less." I wished that'd be the end of it. It probably wouldn't be, though. this is Eren we're talking about here. "Why does everyone stare at us whenever we're together." There you go, Levi. Trigger the kids tragic past as a way to avoid talking about sexuality. 

"Probably because they can't believe such an average person like you is hanging around someone as fantastic as me." He said the words in a nonchalant tone and a bland expression plastered over his face. 

"You're asking for trouble, brat." Was all I said to it, and bumped his shoulder with him. He laughed at it, and looked up at the cloudy sky. I had become happy with the way he laughs, because whenever i'd see him, or whenever he was in a serious zone, he was like he was someone else. He actually looked lonely and hurt in his eyes. And his laugh - boy, his laugh could put kittens to shame. - Was i actually thinking that? About this brat? What the f- 

"Oi, Faggot. You're daddy out of prison yet." A voice yelled. This was another thing that pissed me off. Because we're in high school right? - This is why I hated this town. This is why I much preferred the big city. 

Eren just looked down at his coffee, and shrugged. I didn't like this expression on him. 

"Do you hear me, Fag?" This was one of the (many) times where I wished I was taller, so when I stood up, I could be that much more intimidating. (Though i'm pretty sure I made some impression because with the smirk on my face made their faces go stone.) 

"This is hilarious. I thought this was college. Where's your babysitter?" I looked around, and barely heard Eren in the background mumbling my name and tugging the back of my hoodie. "If this dude right here is a faggot, then I must be the alpha because all i can think about is his nice, firm ass." Im pretty sure then, i heard Eren go into a coughing fit. 

"Levi Levi Levi. It's time to go, I think.." He was speaking up now, and talking really fast. 

"And you." I pointed to the shrek sitting next to him, who looked just as uncomfortable. "Don't act like i didn't see you staring over at thing number ones little diminutive penis." That was when Eren did manage to pull me away from them. And I actually wished he didn't because i'd love to see the look on their faces. 

But Eren pulled me into the social science building, and his face was as red as a strawberry. I gave him a smirk, and he couldnt help but to laugh again. 

Before he left, he said. "So you think about my nice firm ass, eh?" 

"Keep it in your pants, Jaeger." I shooed him into his class. I couldnt lie, though. The brat had a really nice ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: I was discussing this moment with my friend at lunch and she said it was adorable. If you're wondering.   
> Levi is a med student, and i'm sure he'll take care of a sick eren in the future. ** Oh dr. Levi. pls take care of me. winks winks winks winks** 
> 
> Oh yeah. So, i wanted to play with bullies, but i wanted them to be in college, and from my experience, i've never been bullied in college, (High school on the other hand, don't even get me started.) So i figured since it's a small town, but since i do live in Los Angeles, and not in a small town, i apologize if i made small towns seem like the bullies never grow out of that. 
> 
> Anyway, see your tomorrow.


	4. Megane Eren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets new glasses and a little something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megane Eren makes Lindsey v happy

"Stop whining." I told Eren and leaned over the counter of the optometrist's counter, as he looked in the mirror at his new glasses. He's been complaining since we came into the office. He complained from when the Doctor came in and called his name. He complained when the blew the puff of air. And he complained when he got his new subscription. The doctor told him he didn't advise that he wear contacts anymore, since he had gotten an eye infection from his other one. 

Yeah, Eren Jaeger wears contacts. It came as a surprise to me, too. When he called me this morning and asked me to come with him to the doctor, that he really didn't want to go alone. Today, he had to buy all new glasses because his vision actually got worse since his gross eye infection. (It was disgusting, actually. I'm pretty sure it was leaking pus at one point.) But god, when he was trying on these new glasses. 

"Why am I even here?" I muttered out loud as the brat gave another whine, and passed his credit card over to the lady behind the counter. 

"Because I hate coming to doctors and it's not like you have anything better to do." Eren signed the receipt, and walked out in his adorable glasses. Shit, this was bad. It was also bad that I didn't have anything other to do. 

"Why didn't Ackerwoman and He-Man come with you." I put my hands in my pockets. 

"You know it amuses me how you make nick-names for all of my friends" That was true, really. Since Eren and I became friends, and from who i've met from him, i had made nick-names for all of them. "They went back home for christmas. Armin's grandpa invited me too, but.." Eren shrugged, and flopped down on a bench that was on the side of the road. The day was chili, but it was nice out. But I wasn't seeing anything else. - Eren was fidgeting with his glasses again. 

"Why do you hate them so much?"  

"My dad wears glasses." That was a topic Eren and I hadn't touched yet. All about Eren's father. It was a topic Eren always avoided. Whenever the guys yelled at him, everyone always mentioned something about his dad. Or sometimes he would tell me about his childhood, which would drift into stories about his dad, but would soon get changed. Fast. " I started wearing contacts because everyone said I looked like my dad when I did." He just mumbled, then leaned back and stretched out his arms and legs. 

"Most people would have killed to look like their dads." 

"You shouldn't use the word Killed and Dad in the same sentence." Eren's tone was completely serious now. He wasn't looking at me, but his voice was stern. His eyes were closed, and he had taken his glasses off, setting them in his shirt pocket. 

The kid had demons. And i'd guessed 89% of them had to do with the shit's father. 

"You could talk about him." 

"We'd be here all day." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "He was a doctor. He thought he could cure the world. It drove him crazy.." He was mumbling. He words were basically inaudible. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Just like the constant sadness that was in his eyes. 

Now, I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. Probably because I sucked at talking about emotions, and it hurt my heart when he looked like that. 

I leaned forward, and reached for his chin, turning it towards me. I could see his eyes widen when I was moving in towards him, and I could hear a gasp on his lips as I went in towards them. But I felt a spark of need when I kissed him. And he didn't pull his soft lips from mine until I pulled my lips away. It wasn't a long kiss, it was actually quite short. But it would be a total lie if i didn't say I didn't feel anything. And i'd be lying if I said there wasn't that something there. 

"Levi.." He mumbled, as he brought his two fingers up to touch his own lips, rubbing them together slowly. 

"don't read into it." The words came out a little harsh, probably. The brat looked way too shy and the red on his face was adorable. "You looked sad. You aren't cute when you're sad." 

He smiled then, for the first time since he got his dumb glasses. "So you think i'm cute?" 

"Shut up, Jaeger." I shoved my hand through his hair, thoroughly messing it up. 

We went to get pizza and he told me about the new doctor who season. Before I left i kissed him again. This time he reacted better and didn't turn into a strawberry. I was kind of disappointed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So friends, today i saw my mom for the first time in a year after a huge fight and i had a pretty good day. It was a very good step for me because i've lived the past year thinking she hated me.   
> Is this too personal? I needed Megane eren and ereri kisses tonight. <3   
> Smut soon????


	5. My little shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times are awkward for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isnt Ereri without Levi's trusty hanji by his side.

"Eren, Eren, we need to move positions." My left arm was asleep because Eren was putting all his weight on it while the rest of him was clinging onto me, as his hips pushed a little too hard into mine. Both of our shirts were off, and i only had my boxers on, but still the way his jeans were rubbing up against my bare skin really wasn't comfortable at all. 

He turned so he was laying on top of me, and straddled my hips, his fingers were laced around mine and his mouth was.. well it felt like he was trying to rip the flesh off my neck, but in reality I think he was trying to give me a hickey. - It would have been cute if I weren't uncomfortable. It was actually cuter because it was so damn uncomfortable.

"Maybe.. Maybe you should say something?" I asked, and brought my lips to press onto his jawline, nipping up his perfect bone structure right as he pulled away from devouring my neck.

"To you?"

"No, I think we should call up your friends and tell them that I popped a raging boner for you." I'm pretty sure the look on his face was the face someone makes when their horrified. It would be cute if we were in another situation and I didn't want all of his clothes gone. "Say something... Sexy." 

He went quiet for a few moments. I knew he was thinking about what he should say, and I also knew he was embarrassed about it because of how red his face got.  

"Levi." He tried hard to pull a seductive voice, but it turned out way off. "I want you.. I want your.. D-Dick. In me.. In all of me.." I thought it was cute how nervous he was, but the way his voice was shaking and he started stuttering killed it completely. I wondered if my face was going to go red for his.

"On second thought, maybe it's best to stay quiet."  I said fast, and took my hands from the grip of his, to grab a hold of his shoulders and moved us again, until I was hovering over him. 

His eyes were peering up at me, and I probably could have gotten lost in his eyes alone. Let alone how the feeling of his skin felt under mine, and how his breath was really uneven and when he did speak, he sounded very nervous. "You look perfect, kid." I whispered before i went to press my lips onto his, slowly, and my hands traveled south. 

Then there his hips went again, assaulting mine. 

"Feels like those hips are trying to win a marathon." I mumbled into his lips, and his face was red again. He moved from being a strawberry to a cherry. I laughed out loud at him and popped his button to his pants - finally. 

But then it happened. I wanted to shove my head down a garbage disposal. Or her head down the disposal because I was pretty sure I was going to kill Hanji. 

"Levi, I bought Chinese and they didn't give me noodles so i got a second meal for free!" She said as I heard my front door be thrown open, and was pretty positive Eren moved on from his cheery state to full blown blood red in his face. There was one major issue here. 

1\. I owned a studio apartment. 

2\. The first thing you see when you walk in is my big bed, which is just covered by a see-through sheet. So in reality, My neighbor with no boundaries or privacy had seen me start to pull down Eren's pants. - Or he was probably embarrassed by Hanji seeing him shirtless, because the first thing he went for was my blanket, and Eren was really that kind of person. 

"I locked the door, I think." Was what I said, as i rubbed my hand over Eren's face, then reached for my sweats which was discarded somewhere around there. 

"I took your spare key awhile ago" Hanji said, but her face was already fixed on Eren, who didn't know weather to laugh it off, run away or cry. "This is him!!! This is the guy you've been hiding from me for months! I knew you'd bring him home eventually! I knew it!!" She was already tearing apart the cloth that wrapped around my bed, and was sitting right in front of the poor kid. I'd definetley be running away, if i was him. "Hi! You're Eren. You're a sophomore! A psychology major!" She was talking fast and already reaching for his hand, ignoring the frightened look on the brat's face. 

"How do you even know that?" I leaned against the bed post, crossing my arms. 

"I looked at his facebook." She glanced at me for a brief moment, but quickly turned back to Eren. "You should set your page to private. And why haven't you listed our Levi here as your boyfriend, yet? huuh?" 

"You're frightening the little shit." I said, and turned away. It was a bad move, taking my eyes off her. Then she would think I didn't care what she said. And I was right. 

"You have to date, Levi. Eren Jaeger. Im pretty sure he really likes you. He sleeps with a pillow, and I think he named it Eren. I came over in the middle of the night to borrow his lit book, and he was talking to it, saying Eren. Now that I think about it, it was probably a dream. SO HE DREAMS ABOUT YOU?!" 

"OKAY." Hanji was then dragged out of my apartment by her hair. I would be changing my locks. Again. 

But then Eren said. "So am I your boyfriend, then?" 

the little shit was adorable. 

I logged onto facebook after he went home, and finished up a paper and he sent me a relationship request. That little shit. My little shit? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a full on smut chapter eventually.  
> Im crying at how liked this is becoming. I give you all a thousand hugs.  
> Follow my blog bc i am a desperate needy fuck. --> /minku-sama


	6. Passer la nuit , Mon chérie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring, Eren's POV. 
> 
>  
> 
> See end notes for translations.

"Eren. Eren. This elevator is going too fast. Oh my god. IS this a roller coaster?" So, Levi was holding onto me as we rode up the elevator going up to his own apartment. It was probably his fault. It was Levi's idea that we go to the bar. (Where i met one of his friends? I wasn't sure because Levi made fun of him and told him to shut up every time he spoke.) - But Levi was the one who had too many drinks, and Levi was the one who said that it didn't really affect him. But he was the one who couldn't walk straight, and he was the one who had a 8 AM class. 

"No, It's just an elevator." I assured him, and laughed, as he clung onto me. - I never expected Levi to have this side of him. I never expected Levi to have anywhere close to this side of him. He kept mumbling things, but kept his face pressed into my neck. I felt his lips on my neck, slowly moving against it. He was good at that, oh god was he good at that.. 

He quickly toar his lips away from mine with the ding of the elevator, walking out of the elevator. He kept moving to the side as he walked fast down the hallway, reaching in his pocket for his keys. By the time he reached the end of the hallway he did end up hitting against the wall. "Woow. Oi, Eren. This walls.. They're getting smaller?" He tried too many times to get his key in the lock. - He was on the wrong side of the hall. 

"No, I think you're just drunk." Yeah, that was the understatement of the year. "Come on." I grabbed at his arm, and tugged him over towards his actual apartment, and took his keys from him, opening the door for him. 

"Oh Eren, you're so hot when you're like that" Like what? 

As soon as Levi walked in his apartment, though. Even drunk.. I didn't even have words for it. I was pretty sure my face was on fire. Levi would probably make fun of me for doing that. - Levi started stripping himself. 

No, i've never been more serious before. First he took off his shirt, which was just a black V-neck, and threw it across the room. Normally, Levi would probably want to gauge his eyes out before he left his clothes everywhere. I was pre-occupied though. Because Levi's shirt was off. And god damn.. Have you seen his abs? When does he even find the time to work out? He poured himself into school, and now me.. He didn't have any equipment in his apartment. He had to sleep someti-- Oh my god, he was taking off his pants. 

He kicked his jeans and they landed somewhere in the kitchen as he toar open the cloth that surrounded his bed, he stood on the middle of the bed as he toar down his boxers. Jesus christ, my unbelievably sexy boyfriend was standing naked on his bed, incoherent. 

"Oi, Jaeger." He hissed, then made a gesture for me to come, slowly. My god.. "Good boy." His arms went around me and his lips immediately found my neck. "à mon avis, You're wearing too many clothes." This was french.. right? His words were slurring. Im pretty sure him talking in french would be much more romantic when he was sober. 

"I-" I had no idea how to even respond, He didn't care, though. Because his hand was already going down to tug at the bottom of my shirt. The way his fingertips were grazing against my skin, though... "Le-Levi, I don't think.." 

"silencieux" He whispered, putting his hand over my lips, before he took my shirt off completely. "mon beau petit ami" His hands were at my hips now, and tugged down my own pants, as he pressed a kiss to both of my hips before he moved us both down to the bed, where he laid on top of me. "J'en peux plus, I need you." He whispered again. His words were getting bunched more together, and his movements on my skin were more sloppily and rushed. 

"Levi.. I don't know half of what you're s-saying." I whined, as my arms went around his neck slowly, and bit down over my lip. I saw the faintest smirk on his lips as his legs straddled over my hips, and his hands slid down my chest in the slowest motion ever. "L-Levi.."

"Oh Eren.  tout à l'heure, you'll be speachles-s." He mumbled, as his body straightened out. At that moment I could feel every inch of his body on mine, just there. I could feel his each breath slowly moving against mine. I could only imagine how tonight would go. Right then.. I was throbbing. He was there. 

But he wasn't doing anything. Jesus Christ, why wasn't he doing anything? - That's when i noticed that Levi had fallen asleep. - Levi took his drunk ass, make me... then fell asleep, right there on top of me. 

I woke up the next morning, at 7:15 to find him yelling. 

"EREN." He shouted. Then pointed towards his apartment when he found all of his clothes thrown everywhere. "Care to explain.." 

"Don't drink too much." I whined, and threw his blanket over my head again, but poked it out once more. "You talk in french a lot, eh?" The look on his face was priceless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which i wish i didn't sleep in french class in high school.   
> \-   
> My friend and I were walking home from the mall and I was talking about my fic, and I mentioned a french chapter   
> And friend talked about nudist!Levi.   
> And we came up with this masterpiece. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS!!   
> à mon avis - In my opinion   
> Passer la nuit , Mon chérie. - Spend the night, my sweetheart   
> mon beau petit ami - my beautiful boyfriend.   
> J'en peux plus - I can't take it.   
> tout à l'heure - in a moment


	7. Titan the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren brings Levi a little someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me in the face and tell me Levi would turn away a cat.   
> Back to Levi's POV, did everyone enjoy Eren's POV? It may make an appearance  
>  later again!

I'm pretty sure I was scowling when I found my boyfriend standing at my apartment door on that rainy saturday night. - It was nearing the end of the semester, and my head was hurting from having my face crammed in my book for the past two hours. And my head was also hurting because Eren was supposed to be here with Italian about an hour ago. But when he stood in front of my door, he wasn't holding Italian, instead he was holding his jacket, clutching it close to his chest, while the rest of him was soaked. 

"Please tell me whatever you're hiding under there is worth the risk of hypothermia." I muttered to him, and closed the door after him. "Stay there. I'll get you something dry. - Take your shoes off. As if I need the carpet to get dirty." I went into the bathroom and got him a towel, then to my closet to grab him a pair of sweats that i never woar and a shirt that was too big for me. When I came back, though, I probably could have had a fit. "Eren Jaeger, you're going to tell me you're not holding a cat right now." 

"Okay! Listen to me before you say anything about him.. Okay I found him in the streets.. Well. Kind of - Can you hold him really quick, I'm really cold.." 

Oh no, oh ho ho no. "You must be crazy." I just tossed the towel and clothes at him and crossed my arms. "Why is there a cat in my apartment." 

"Levi." He made a whiny noise, and set the ball of fur on the floor next to him. Oh my god, I probably could have thrown him off a cliff right there. It was a tuxedo cat, and the second it hit the floor it looked back up at Eren, then around the room, slowly crawling from it's spot. - Eren kicked his shoes off and his socks, and then dried himself off, making sure his feet were extra dry before he stepped onto my carpet and made his way for the bathroom. "Okay, so hear me out. - I was coming over here like we planned, and I saw this man leave a box full of kittens then walk away, right on the side of the road! The mother kitten had managed to run away.." 

"Where are the other ones?" 

"I managed to get them to some people, but this one.. He was clinging to me. I couldn't let him go.." Eren came out of the bathroom and the cat was trying to crawl up my couch. Im pretty sure if my eyes got any more narrow, they'd be shut. "You cant say no to that face." 

"I can say no to any face." I said, and shook my hand at him "Why did you bring him here. Why is he in my apartment. Eren, I swear to god, if he ruins that couch, I'm going to ruin something very precious and valuable." Fucking cats. 

"Well.." He looked down at his feet, and bit on his lip slowly. "I can't keep cats in the dorm.. Connie brought home a rabbit once and the floorman almost threw Connie out of the window with the rabbit.." 

Fuck. No. I knew where this was going. I saw the look on his face. 

"No." Fucking brat. 

"Levi, I haven't even asked you.." 

"No."  

"Levi, I know you'll love her. She's really sweet. She's really nice! I'll pay for everything you'll need for her." 

I turned around fast. Faster than I had ever before. "Eren, Do you know what cats do, They poop, and the pee everywhere. They scratch up furniture and they meow at ungodly hours, They demand their bodies to be rubbed and sleep in the worst positions for you. And worst of all, they shed. Are you going to come over after class everyday and vacuum up my living room because this damn cat is ruining my apartment?" 

"Yes." Well he wasted no fucking time with that one. 

"Eren." Was all I said. Because then he started looking at me with those eyes. Those fucking eyes. "What's it's name?" Eren moved to sit next to the cat, pulling her on my couch, and setting her on his lap. I scowled again. 

"I don't know. I think she kind of looks like you." 

"I'll disregard that you think I look like a Cat." I hissed and sat next to him on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. 

"I'll name it... Titan." The fuck? 

"It's small as shit." 

"It's bigger than the rest in it's litter, though. And I don't know I just thi--Wait. Why do you want to name it, Are we keeping it?" 

I just grunted. The little shit crawled over to my lap, and kneaded it's little paws around my legs until it got comfortable, and slept. Fucking hell. Next Eren brought his lips to my cheek and put his arms around my neck. "Thank you." He said, and kissed over my cheek again. - I was going to need a fuck of a lot more than a kiss on the cheek for this. 

That night, though. Eren was in my bed curled with my clothes and his cat. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't adorable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling sick today, (I missed out on going to my friends family thing because i feel rly shitty) and i'm too lazy to play sims, so have a chapter. By the way, is anyone around here annoyed with updates daily?   
> I said, i'm too lazy for this shit,   
> Yet here i am adding a thing everyday..   
> Whatevs. Here's your daily dose of ereri. 
> 
> Oh yeah, please please please send me some prompts for this on tumblr. minku-sama.tumblr.com , i need fresh ideas!! (And follow me while you're at it????)


	8. New home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren isn't fond of Levi's idea to re-locate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volla.

"As you can see, this unit is spacious, close to the campus, but not quite hitting in with the student parking, and it's in your budget." The Realtor had said, as we looked around the.. well probably the 10th apartment for the day. Eren did the same thing he did with all the other apartments she had shown us. - He made a face, crossed his arms and made a snide comment on the lot. 

"Is that a stain on the roof? Does the building have damage?" Was his comment on the current apartment, while his hands were shoved deep down in his pockets. - The thing was, i knew that I couldn't take him to any apartment in this city and he'd be happy, because Eren didn't want me to go. 

"Theres no damage, they still have fixing up on the apartment, like i said prior to showing you the unit.." 

"Levi can't stand mess. Everything has to be perfect." He turned to me and blinked. "Tell me that you can look up at that ceiling every night and you wont get annoyed with the way it looks." 

"then the managers would paint over it." I said, and looked around. The apartment was actually nice. It was bigger than my apartment now and had an actual room. Not to mention there was hardwood floors, so Eren's damn cat cant ruin the carpet anymore. - This wasn't about the apartment, though. This was about Eren. 

"I'll just let you two talk it over, I'll be outside." The Realtor had stepped out of the apartment, and I noticed Eren's eyes rolling at her behind her back. - I'd feel the way she did too, if I had to put up with the way Eren had been treating her all day. 

"Eren. We talked about this. We can't keep going from apartment to apartment because you don't like a tiny detail of it." I turned and walked into the small kitchen. It was nice counter tops, and a lot of cupboard space. 

"You know, I know the perfect solution to this." He sat on top of the counter and stretched out his arms. "You could just enter the medical program back home, Problem solved." He clapped at himself and nodded. 

"Eren. You're acting like this school is across the country, it's just an hour drive. I could come see you on weekends, or even after classes for the day. It's not like we see each other for that long during the week anyway." 

"But you wont be there anymore to have coffee before class with me, or who is going to yell at the asshats that think it's cute to yell at me." He whined and looked down at his lap. My eyes just rolled and I leaned into him. This little shit. 

"Then you yell at them that they have small dicks and they wished they can have you." 

Eren was right, though. It was going to suck, because for the next 4 years while i'm in medical school, it really was going to just get harder for us. Especially since we are so new. 

"Where will you stay when you come down for the weekends. Why do you have to get a new apartment. Why can't you just keep living back home then drive out here. Isn't that what a car is for?" 

"Okay shit head, are you going to pay for my gas and get me a new car with better mileage?" Eren didn't say anything to that suggestion, he just brought his legs up on the counter and wrapped himself around it. He really was a kid. "Eren. It's going to be okay. Don't worry." I assured him. 

"I don't know if Titan is going to like the city. Someone will probably break in and try to steal him." He changed his debate. There was no convincing the brat. 

"if anyone would steal the little shit, they'd bring him right back for annoying the living fuck out of them." I told him, and grabbed at his legs to pull them down, stepping in between them. "Listen to me, Eren Fucking Jaeger. It's going to work out. Stop making a big deal over it." I grabbed his face in my hands, and rubbed over his cheeks. "I brought you with me today because I want you to legitimately help me find a home for the next 4 years because I sure as fuck have a lot of plans to have you in it, So can you just stop being a asshat and help me choose a fucking apartment?" I complained this time, and leaned against him. 

He was quiet for a few moments. I wasn't sure if he was not going to give this up, or if he literally had nothing to say. But eventually he did put his arms around my shoulders and hold onto me weakly. "I liked the third one we went to the most. It was on the top floor and it made me thing we're in friends." He mumbled, still had the attitude in his voice. 

Of course, that was his reasoning, though. I did smile, though. I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his legs around me to kiss me back. The realitor had come back in while we were making out on the counter, and she made a noise that wasn't humanly possible. 

"S-SO!" She cleared her throat a bunch of times "Did we make a decision." 

I reluctantly pulled my body away and smirked. "We like the third one. Can we close the deal today?" 

We went back to the third apartment, and while the Realtor had talked with the managers, Eren gave me a blowjob in the bathroom. What a way to break in the new place. 

We slept in a motel that night and we cuddled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future doctor Levi is cute, oui, oui?


	9. We're all just waiting for love to change the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone go listen to everyone is gay by a great big world. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VG1bj4Lj1Q  
> All rights go to the band for the song in this chapter.   
> and everyone love this song.

I learned a vital piece of information on a Tuesday, that i was dating a musical prodigy. It was June and I had the unlucky experience to be dragged to the mall. (Eren wouldn't sleep until he got some new game that was only available at the gamestop in the mall, and he ended up not even getting the damn game.) 

And i'll tell you, Eren could do a lot of things that surprised me. Like, Eren could cook quite well, and he's not that messy. He's semi-smart, and he is wonderful at holding conversations. But he could do other interesting things like, he's good at sports and he'd kind of strong. He has a disturbingly vast knowledge of pop-culture, and he's good at organizing. But out of Eren's many, many traits I never expected him to be even remotely good at music. 

Okay, so I really didn't have any reason to not think he could  play any instrument, and be good with his voice. Then again, you don't look at everyone you associate with and wonder if they're good at music. But god. - I wonder why he's a psychology major and not in the music program because holy fuck.. can that kid sing. 

We were at the mall, and After whining because Gamestop was sold out of the damn game. - I normally hate malls. They're filled with clothes noone can afford and kids with no money. I was probably scowling the whole time, and i'd rather be back home with Eren watching something stupid on TV. But then we were there, And Eren was wide-eyeing all the shops and pointing towards clothes he could see himself in. 

But then he said, "Oh great, I didn't know they let horses in the mall." 

The shit was also good at spitting out nonsense. "They need to screen the idiots they let into this place." I heard another annoying voice say. I looked around to see a man with a long face standing in the door of a corner store. It was a small music store, and the guy Eren was bitching at had a name-tag on his polo. 

I'd met him a few times. It was someone Eren briefly dated, And by that I mean they went on about 4 dates and ended up bitching at each other more than they actually talked. That's probably the reason why i didn't remember him. 

"I never seen this store, you have a job here?" Eren let go of my hand and asked him, walking towards the store. I wanted to complain. 

"My uncle just opened it. I'm working here after classes until they get more employees." He said, with a shrug, and Eren walked in the store, looking around. 

The whole store was filled with different instruments. There was one grand piano, there was a few drum-sets, and guitars lined up on the wall. Then in the back there was classical instruments, such as the cello, the violin, or trombone. Things like that. It had a huge range of instruments. - But it was what Eren did next that totally surprised me. 

"Eren, come on. Let's not get your greasy fingers over the keys." I commented, crossing my arms over my chest. The brat just laughed, and started pressing random keys on the grand piano. 

"You haven't heard him play?" Jean? I think his name was Jean had said. It made me raise an eyebrow. "Play him something. - Eren is actually pretty good. It's surprising because he cant even tie his own shoes. 

Eren scooted over on the seat next to him and patted it. I looked around and sat down on the seat, clearing my throat. "You didn't tell me you played?" I said, bumping his shoulder. 

"I don't. Much. I know a few songs, though." 

Then it happened. Then Eren's fingers went floating over the keys.. beautifully. His eyes weren't even looking down. his eyes were closed. Then he started singing. 

The lyrics were... Well. They weren't typical lyrics that you'd hear someone sing to their boyfriend but god, he probably was an angel. He was prefect. There was no denying. He was perfect. 

"If you're gay then you're gay, Don't pretend that you're straight, You can be anyone everyday of the week, You are unlike the other's so strong and unique, We're all with you." 

He stopped singing for a moment, to float his fingers over the keys again. The tone was upbeat, and his voice was smooth and high. Was this person really human? 

"If you're straight, well that's great, You can help procreate, and make gay little babies for the whole human race, Make a world we can live in, where the ones who you loves not an issue."

His head was moving along to the melody, and you could really tell he was lost inside the song. Taking fast breaks to breathe. - but everything came so natural to him, and everyone who was looking around the shop had stopped and gathered around. 

"Cause we're all somewhere in the middle, And we're all just looking for love to change the world. Ohh. And if the world stops spinning tomorrow, We can't keep running away from who we are." He finished off with an 'Ahh.' And finally stopped his fingers from dancing over the piano. His crowd all clapped. And his eyes widened, and the red blush creeped over his face. 

I reached for his chin and pressed my lips onto his. I had a goal from that moment on to buy him a grand piano, and when we're old, he'll be forced to sing to me every day of the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update every other day instead.   
> I've always thought Eren would be a musical prodigy. Hella.


	10. It's White and Gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dress is killing Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know everyone is secretly stressing over the dress.

I hated webcaming. No, i really hated it. Almost as much as I hated snapchat. (That didn't stop Eren from taking my phone and downloading it for me, making me an account, and verifying my phone number. He did the same with Skype.) 

But Eren had conditions to not being the biggest baby about the new school : "You have to skype me every night. No exceptions. Even if you got in a durastic car accident, you better believe your comatose body will skype me from the other side." 

"no, but really. Look at this dress." Eren had held his phone up to the screen. His face had concern over it, and his free hand was scratching over his hair. I've never seen Eren so confused. And I've seen him very confused before. "It's White and gold, right?" 

I think he's color blind. "Are you color blind. Get your eyes checked again, maybe your glasses are out of date. Its obviously blue and black." 

"NO." He actually shouted that, then he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Levi, don't lie. I know this is funny but everyone is saying it's white and gold, but then others are saying it's blue and black, and i want to rip my hair out." 

"Eren." I said, then pulled up a search on my own phone. No, that shit was blue and black. "You're loosing it."

Eren then pressed his face into the pillow and fake-whined. "Levi, I don't understand" 

"Look at you becoming seriously confused over some dumb shit." 

"But Levi. The dress." He sat up again, and rubbed his forehead. "It's messing with my head.. It's been a long day." He said, and laid back on the bed again, pulling his computer closer to him. "Why can't you come over." 

"Because it's 11 at night and now it takes about an hour to get over there, and you have an 8 AM class." He whined at my answer.  

"You're gonna be a doctor. Make time stop." 

"You're thinking about a scientist. Go ask Hanji." 

"Will she explain what color the dress is?" Jesus fucking christ. 

"It's blue and black." 

He made a screaming noise and shook his body all over. I just laughed at him, and picked up my pen and went back to my anatomy book. 

X 

"I GOT IT." He screamed at the camera. I was actually nodding off a little bit, and now I had a headache, It all works out, eh? 

"It's the lighting, you were right, It is Blue and Black. My eyes were seeing the Lighting, which made the dress look gold and white, but you were seeing the actual color of the dress." 

"Oh my god, Eren, will you shut up about this dress." 

"NO." He shouted, Then made a face when there was pounding against his wall. "Levi, you don't get how confusing this has got me. So I saved the picture to my desktop and I used the tool to check the actual color and it was indeed blue and black, Okay." He then leaned back, and smiled. 

"I love how dedicated you are." 

"Can you re-arrange some words in that sentence for me?" He didn't take time to think about anything, he just kind of said it. But when he said it, I have to say, I was confused. 

"What?" 

"Take out how, and dedicated. and are." 

I blinked. Then I realized. 

"You want me to say I love you?" He didn't say anything. Shit, he wanted me to say I love you? 

He knew I loved him. I'm pretty sure he knew I loved him. - then again, we really never said I love you. - well he has. God damn. 

He was blinking at his webcam, waiting. 

"You already know" He hissed at him, and pulled my book into my lap. 

"Know what?" He was testing me. 

"You all ready know that I love you" I muttered, and rolled my eyes at him. 

"AWWW" He said, and reached for his phone again. "Say It again. I want to record it. It'll be your text tone. Every time you text me, I'll just have your monotone saying 'I love you' It'll be perfect." 

"I hate you." I hissed at the camera and shoved my book on the floor. 

Before we got off skype that night,  I said I love you to him three times. And he talked about the dress mystery 5 more times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love you's.   
> My friend proved to me it is blue and black, after telling me my eyes were shit because she didn't understand how I saw gold and white. If you don't understand what the dress is, then let me help you out of the hole you're in, grab my hand. 
> 
> The chapter was going to go in a whole other direction, but the dress thing took the internet by storm and I couldn't not do this.   
> Until saturday, friends. Right now I have two very angry friends yelling at me to read a book. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any prompts? It's killing me over here.


	11. Papa Jaeger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does not have a good papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

I have to say, I was much less that pleased when I picked up Eren from the bus station on a Friday evening, and he stepped off the train onto the platform, and saw the huge bruise over his eye, and his lip popped. 

Someone had ruined my Eren's face. I suddenly felt a giant rage inside my body to hurt something, or someone. 

"Hi." 

"What happened to your face?" 

"I fell" 

"On whose fist?" Eren didn't say anything, he just laughed it off, and leaned in to kiss me, and reach for my hand. I kept staring at him. I stared at him and his ruined face the whole ride back to  the drive through of TacoBell, throughout the store to buy groceries, and the ride back to my apartment. It wasn't until we went back to my apartment, and he was sitting next to me on the couch, devouring a taco, that he finally brought up my glare. 

"Okay, the staring thing was cute at first, but now it's just creeping me out." He said, carefully putting his taco back in it's wrapper and setting it on the coffee table. 

"What happened?" 

"It's no big deal." He was mumbling, and rubbing his hand over his face, over the bruise, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Eren." I moved closer to him, and reached my fingers to brush gently over the bruise. "Talk to me." 

Eren let out a giant sigh. "I was.. I was in a very bad mood, yesterday. I got.. I got news that my dad was going to be put on for trial again, and he wants me to testify.. And I was kind of.. I was.. I don't even know. But I went out to get something from 7-11 and I saw some guys, who well, you know the assholes back home. And they started yelling at me and going on and on about my dad and me and I couldn't take it. So..." I sighed at his speech. I reached for him, and pulled him so he was laying down in my lap, my fingers gliding lightly through his hair. His dad's history is still un-charted territory for us. "I just don't want to hate him." 

"Eren." I whispered, and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, noticing his eyes slowly closing, i moved my hands and took his glasses off for him, rolling my eyes at the crappy tape job he did to put around the rim of his glasses. I'll buy him new ones tomorrow. "Eren, I know that you don't want to talk about it.. And him. and it's okay if you don't want to now, but. It's like.. I want to help you, and make it better, but you need to tell me about it." 

Eren didn't talk for a long time. He just laid there with his eyes closed, and my fingers moved back to working their way through his hair. Until he rubbed his lips together and let out a breath. "I don't like thinking about it a lot, But I know i'm going to have to think about it more, especially if I decide to testify, I'm going to need to talk to him, and talk about it, and hear about it in full blast." He took a breath, and reached his hand up and laced his fingers through my empty hand, I looked down as it hung down off the couch. 

"My dad wasn't a bad person." He began. "He's really not. I don't think so. He's just.. I don't want him to be a bad person. He actually just wanted to help people, at first. I mean, of course he did, he was a doctor, but Mom got sick, so he desperately wanted to cure her, and yeah that made him crazy, of course that made him crazy. And yeah it got worse when she died. - He wanted to cure her, but she died from it - So he dedicated himself to the research, and desperately tried to rid the world of the diseases. But, all his subjects were dying. He thought of injecting them with the disease would work like a vaccine, but.. They took his licence away, but he didn't stop, he kept trying to work on it, He thought, - well for sure he'd be able to get it right.. - So he wanted to know what the affect would be on a healthy human.." 

No. I knew where this was going. Maybe I didn't want to know. 

"At first it had no affect on me. - He thought maybe I had a hint of her disease, because it's been known to run in the family. But" He shrugged, and took a breath out. "After a few rounds of the injection, nothing was happening, And he was starting to get irritated more. It should have at lease worked. - He used another subject and .. He didn't make it. So he did another round on me.. I got the signs of the disease, but still when they did the body scan of it, they found no cancer inside so." 

He went quiet again. There was a rage inside of me, and I wanted to murder his father myself. 

"They said that If i have it, i probably wont show signs for it for a long time, probably later in life. But someone caught on, and he was charged with murder, and mal-practice, and some charge for me. Lost his parental rights and he's been locked up ever since." He turned over on me, and looked up at me. "Levi, I don't want him to hate me, though. He's the only parent I have left.." 

"Eren.. He potentially signed your death certificate." 

"This is why I don't like talking about it!" He sat up, and pulled his legs up. Eren never got angry with me. "I know.. but Levi.." 

I took a deep breath, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My voice was probably shaking, but the little shit had tears in his eyes. "It's okay." I said, and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. "I understand." I didn't. 

"I know hes a bad person." Eren whispered, and eventually relaxed against me again. "I know he's shitty but.." 

"I know." Was all I could say. 

We didn't go out that night, instead I just held him and I let him put on Dr. Who to get him out of the mood. The next day we bought toys for Titan, went to eat at a pancake house, we get him new glasses, and I pretended not to notice that he left his clothes in a pile in my living room. I told him to run away next time bullies want to hurt his perfect face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is. 
> 
> I wanted to write about what I had in my head for his papa for a long time but reasons.   
> Anyway, is this depressing? this isnt the last we'll hear of papa jaeger. I have more chapters planned for the future. Maybe with him featuring??? 
> 
> I feel i could turn this nice lighthearted chapter into a shitty crapstorm, you dig?   
> Send me more promts. tumblr is minku-sama. 
> 
> DOES ANYONE LIKE DMMD? I WANT TO WRITE A MINAO FIC. We'll see.   
> And if anyone remember dear heichou, Im almost done with chapter 1. Maybe by tomorow night.   
> toodles.


	12. Dreams are scary things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a Re-incarnation au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've wanted to do this for a long, long time.

It was cold. It was really cold. Chills were running deeply down my spine. We were in the middle of the feild.  What was this? Where was i? It was like... I was in another world. A totally different world. I was in a uniform, (That I assume was once clean, but everything was ripped, torn and covered in dirt. The uniform had on alot of belts, too. I felt constricted. I had two giant blades, one was clutching in one of my scratched and bleeding hands and the other was lodged into the back of some... something's neck. While some...one's body was laying across my lap.

It was someone's body. I'm positive it was a someone. And I was sure over who that someone was. That face i'd never forget, or erase from my memory. Only he was bleeding from the head. And the neck, and everywhere else you could think of. And he was also shaking in my arms. - He had something over his face, was it dirt? It couldn't be because there was steam coming off of him. He was hot, he was literally burning level. What the fuck? Who did this? 

"Eren. Eren? what.." I couldn't even speak. I wonder what it was my face looked like right then. I'm pretty sure it couldn't have been anything good. Did...Did I do this to him? No.. I'd never do this to him. What was going on? Where were we... What was happening.. 

"I'm.. I'm glad that.. there's no titans in this area.." He was gasping, and struggling to talk. - This wasn't my Eren's angelic voice. My Eren was perfect.. 

"Eren.. What are you.." 

The fake-Eren smiled. That was my Eren's smile. Why was this imposer posing as my Eren. What was... 

But then it suddenly came to me. The titans, Eren. Titan- Eren. Me.. Corporal. Eren, loosing control. My promise. I had a promise to keep. I needed to keep my promise. I kept my promise. 

It was me who made him like this. I was killing Eren. 

Fuck. 

"I'm glad it's you.. Corporal." He was gasping again, and all the color was drained from his face. Like all the life in him was gone. "You know.. Life has been shitty... a-and we live in fear.. it's only a moment of time before... before they get us all.." He was breathing heavily, and his body was limp over my lap. My hands dropped both of the blades, and my hands began to reach for his cheeks, his burning cheeks. "And I always wanted to give up.. forever.. I just wanted to end it all... but in the end.. I'm glad it was you who ended it.. I'm glad i wasn't eaten by.. them.. or me, i guess.." His voice was getting gradually weaker, and his eyes were closing very tightly. 

"Shut up. It's going to be okay. Someones going to come. You'll live." 

He let out a faint laugh. "Since where was my corporal so unrealistic.. Just watch over the guys.. please.." This was ridiculous. What was happening. I could barely see him because of how blurry my vision had suddenly gotten. "Corporal.. In another life.. in the next five lives.. I'll love you, and go to you." 

"Stop talking" I put my hand over his mouth, and pressed his body against my chest. "It's going to be okay. Someone is going to come.. Someone is coming." I started rocking him. Why wasn't anyone here?! Why was I the only one, Why did I kill the love of my life? 

His body grew even more limp, and his eyes fell closed. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

"Eren, wake up. Eren." Now I started shaking him, I started moving his body, trying to get a reaction. Someone was coming to save him. "EREN." This time I was yelling. 

"Levi.. Levi Wake up." I shot up in bed, and looked around. - I was in my bedroom. The table side clock said the time, 3:11 AM. And there.. There was Eren. Looking at me with most worried expression I've ever seen before. "Levi.. Are you okay?" 

I immediately shot over to him as my hand started searching over his face and his body. All his limbs were intact. He had a pulse, and he was breathing. There were no marks on his body and there was no sight in blood. 

"Eren.. You're okay.." 

Eren smiled now, and wrapped an arm around me. "Of course I'm okay. You just had a bad dream. It's okay. Let's go back to sleep." 

My heart was still racing. But we eventually managed to fall back asleep, curled around each other. 

I tried to pretend to notice the very faded mark that was on the back of his neck when I woke up and he was still sleeping in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do more re-incarnation AU's? yay, nay, hay, shay.   
> whatever, i had fun.   
> next time, shall we have another Eren POV? 
> 
> If anyone is interested, i launched another fic. It's a different style of writing, and it'll be written in letters and conversations, and things like that (where there is no narriation, ) so0o0o. If that peeks your interest, you can head on over to my page and look for it. "dear heichou."   
> See you next time!   
> SEND ME PROMPTS?


	13. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a suprise.   
> Erens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know you've all been wanting another EREN POV.

**ERENS POV!**

"Eren, This isn't a good idea. You know Levi doesn't like surprises. And you know it's finals time, he's studying a lot." Armin was still nagging me by the time I was throwing my overnight bag in the back of my car. - No, not the car. My car. - I got my own car. Okay, it was a used Honda Civic 2005, And i got it from Connie's dad's garage for a cheap price which was a little weird, but it drives well, so that's good. 

"Don't you worry." I patted Armin's shoulder and slid my sunglasses on my head, throwing my car door shut. Armin was worrying, though. Armin lived to worry. He stood in the front of the lot, with his arms clutched over his books. 

I didn't drive away without him yelling about me having to study for my finals that are right around the corner as well. 

I was too excited, though. I had my own car. I didn't have to rely on Levi's car to get us around. Nor did I have to rely on the damn trains to get to and from Levi's apartment and the dorms. I didn't constantly have to bug Armin or Mikasa for a ride. And this sure as hell would help out a lot more with what i had planned starting the next semester. 

Traffic sucked. Of course traffic sucked, Levi had to go to a school right in the middle of LA. Going into the city was smooth sailing, though. And that was good. I kept swerving and speeding just for the chance of getting pulled over to prove that this was my car, i had the insurance, i had a drivers licence. Everything was fine. 

When I had finally turned into where Levi's apartment building was, it was around 5. He shouldn't be at the library still. I left my overnight bag in my car and moved up to where his apartment is. It was on the 9th floor and the elevator wasn't working, it made me want to rip off my legs. It hasn't been working for a few weeks now. That would have to change. 

When I opened his door, though. I didn't find him there, Just titan, who was curled in a ball on the cat tree Levi had reluctantly found. (He was annoyed of it sleeping on his legs every night, and went out and bought a top of the line cat tree, to find that Titan still comes to his legs in the night. 

I pulled my phone from my pocket and went to stroke Titan down his back, who moved just an inch to rub against my finger. 

E: Where are you right now? 

He didn't take long to reply. 

L: Library. 

E: Are you with a group? 

this time it took him a few moments to reply, but he did within the next five minutes. 

L: No im alone. Studying. 

I smiled, and slid my phone back in my pockets, and treaded my feet down the damn apartment stairs again. - When I got to the car I noticed that Levi had sent two other messages back to back 

L: Why do you ask? 

L: You should be studying too, dumb ass. Or I wont bring you something when I come on Sunday. 

My eyes rolled as i backed out in my car, and drove down the road towards where his campus library was. 

It was a big sad that I did know where his library was. Probably better than my own. (Since Levi graduated, i've been avoiding the library. All the jocks are there.) (I also had to cough up 3 bucks for the temporary parking pass.) 

Levi liked the top floors of the library, because he tried everything to stay away from people in general. He liked his privacy, and he liked to be alone. So I knew to go right up to the top floor, by the corner. - But when i got there, and finally saw that undercut sitting in the back, in the tables right in front of a row of books, i was surprised. He wasn't alone, in fact he was with someone else. He was with a man, they both had their books open, but neither of them were studying. Levi was... Levi was.. Smiling. 

Okay, so I probably was freaking out. Maybe Levi was just .. really .. really .. really happy about what he was studying that day. He was probably excited about it because he loved it so much. Because Levi didn't smile at other people. For the amount of time i've known him which was.. Well i guess over a year now, i've been the only one he's smiled at. I'm not even kidding about that. - And he told me he was alone.. Not with someone giving him.. well giving him the same look I gave him... 

I moved around to the other side and walked towards where he was, but on the other side of the bookcase. - I was just feet away from where he was. 

"Levi, You should come out with us. You always say no, You have to come out sometime." The guy had a deep, deep voice.

Levi didn't go to social outings. I leaned my chin on a bookcase that was just my size, waiting for Levi to face the guy with clear rejection. 

"I guess I could." Fucking hell. What the. 

I tugged out my phone again and whined, leaning my back against the case now, careful not to make the books fall over. 

E: What are you doing tonight? We didn't skype last night. 

Levi replied within a few minutes. 

L: Studying, probably. Maybe, if you're up late. 

I actually wanted to scream. This wasn't like Levi. He was going out with people, and lying to.. me? No, No. This wasn't right. It couldn't be.. 

I left the library, and got back in my car and did exactly that. I let out a giant sigh then drove back to his apartment. Trugging my ass up the stairs, and slammed his door behind me. I left my shoes in the middle of the living room and went right for his bed. 

It smelled like him. I probably should have been angry, and i should have drove back home and spent my night with ice cream. 

But i took off my jacket and curled in his bed. I laid in that position for a long time, titan came to curl around me, and we laid there until after the sun went down. And when the sun did go down we still laid in the same position. 

I wasn't sure when Levi did come back. It was a long time from when I did lay there, im sure. But when the door opened, i heard the assholes voice. 

This motherfucker. Brought this fucking fuck home. 

"Do you have a roommate?" 

"No but I have a brat who does things to piss me off." He probably noticed my shoes. "I'm sorry, Farlan. I'll get you those notes. It seems my boyfriend showed up unexpectedly." So he did tell him about me. 

"Ohh. No problem. Isabel is waiting for me at home, anyway." Sister? 

"Yeah. Tell me when the wedding is, Im sure Eren would have a hell of a time there." Oh. Huh. 

They said goodbyes, Levi promised too see him on Monday, and he left. 

I heard Levi let out a giant sigh, and walk up the steps that led to his bed, I could see his face and my eyes were closed. That scowl, those crossed arms, his hair falling in his face. 

"I know you're awake." I peeked one eye open, and sure as hell, there he was. That exact pose and annoyed expression. "Give it up, Armin told me you were coming right after you left." 

Jesus Christ. "Of course he did." I muttered and rolled over, sitting up and crossing my legs criss-cross. 

"Even if he didn't, it wasn't hard to notice you in the library, Do you know how much noise you make?" 

"You should have said something!" I whined, and tossed one of his pillows at him. His eyes just rolled, and he gave a faint laugh. "Why'd you lie?" 

Levi let out a loud sigh this time, and sat down next to me. "He's an old friend from my childhood. I just found out that he also goes to this school. We've been studying. I wasn't ready to let you meet him." He explained. I just gave him a face. "Shut up. He and his Fiancee grew up with me. I wanted to surprise you with them, but he has a bit of a past so I wanted to make sure he was clean when I let him around you." 

I only blinked at him. His head shook and he wrapped an arm around my neck. "I'll explain in time. Don't be mad." 

How could I be mad now? "I'm not.." 

"good. So you got a car?" 

Now i perked up. "Yes! And I had an idea." I mumbled, sitting up and facing him. His arms removed from my grip and he looked at me. 

"Enlighten me." 

"The semester is ending, and dorm requirements are changing. So, we can file to move out for the new semester. And since I have a car.. I mean, I'm over here all the time anyway, and what's the point of a car if i'm not going to drive it.. and it's like, Just last weekend I had to borrow a pair of your socks because I left mine at home and.." 

"Eren. I know where this is going." 

"The times when i'm not around you, It would be good if I was." I told him, and looked down at his lap. 

He didn't speak for a long time. I stayed there and rubbed my lips together while he talked. 

"Gas is expensive. You do know that? And with my job I can barely afford all my bills here.. Let alone the gas." 

"I can get a job. Connie's dad knows a manager in the city who can get me an after class job, and night, and I can arrange my schedule around my classes." 

Levi sighed, and rubbed my cheeks. "Eren.. I'd love more than anything to have you in my bed every night, but is it all worth it. The daily commute, The extra job, It's a lot to take on.." 

"I think." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and moved to his lap. "I think that being able to fall asleep with you every night and get to spend every weekend with you is worth all the trouble. You're worth it." 

I got a better smile than Levi gave his friend earlier. We agreed that in a few weeks we'd rent a U-Haul and I'd move in. That night he told me about his friend and how they 'accidentally' burned down their towns laundrymat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling down today, so this cheered me up.   
> Yay boyfriends moving in together!!! 
> 
> okay, now time to promote my best friend.   
> Does any of my readers have a Deviantart? If so, theres a thing called a closed species. And my best friend (Who gives alot of my chapter ideas) well, anyway. She made a superadorable one, that is beautiful. Go look and try to get one! 
> 
> http://xkanaria.deviantart.com/art/Steenzee-Closed-Species-517898846


	14. Rainy days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't do well in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah.

Eren has been living with me for a few weeks now. I can tell it's stressful on him because, now that his semester has started, he's been waking up at 7 AM, take classes until around 5. Then he got a job at a gas station from 6:30 to 10:30. But the good thing is, his boss isn't a total shit head as most bosses are, and lets him do his homework while working behind the desk. And he also doesn't work weekends, so that's a plus. He doesn't really like it that he only get's 4 hours a day, but then when he complains about that much, i tell him that he shouldn't have taken 14 units this semester and gone part time. 

But I've learned things about Eren that I didn't know just from him spending the night. Like, he's weirdly ocd (He's not my level OCD because he doesn't care if his clothes are wrinkly or whatnot.) about the order of his clothes in the closet. On the day he moved in, after getting everything in and settled, he spent the next 2 1/2 hours color coding my -- our closet. And he went out and bought both of us a new toothbrush, because ours didn't match. (my black didn't match his blue.) - But today, today I learned something way different, something i'd never expect from Eren. 

"ahh, Looks like it's going to be raining for awhile." Eren was sitting on the couch, working on an Essay and looked up when I spoke. I threw back the curtain from the window and sat in the love seat, crossing one leg over the other. - It's been raining for awhile. A good while, actually. And it was strange because it's not like we get that much rain in Southern California. It's been ugly for the past few days, and now it was coming for like it's Seattle. On the news was standing an idiot weatherman talking about the hazardous conditions downtown. "Everyone knows it's raining hard, why do people need to get sick to broadcast it to the world." I muttered into my cup of coffee. 

"Probably because they think people care." Eren muttered. He'd been cold all morning. Not so much cold, cold in his own way. He's been aimlessly walking throughout the apartment, making sure all the windows were closed, and just replying to my conversations, rather than actually having a conversation with me, like normally. But his next question made me wonder. He slid down the top of his laptop slightly to look at me, chewing on his bottom lip before and after he spoke. "Is it supposed to storm?" 

"Is it not storming now?" 

"No. I mean with like, with lightning and thunder, things like that?" He was asking like a little kid, my eyebrow was raised. 

"I don't know, probably." He went quiet after that. I just picked up my human anatomy book and started summarizing the current chapter. - I actually didn't realize that it did start thundering. I probably wouldn't have noticed it, either. 

But when It did start thundering, Eren practically jumped up, barely catching his laptop from crashing to the floor, and looked all around. 

"What the hell, Jaeger?" 

"I have to pee." He announced, and basically ran to the bathroom. As if that wasn't strange enough. 

I watched him close the door a little hard and shook my head, going back to my book. But then, i once again noticed something strange happening, he wasn't coming out of the bathroom. - The little shit was literally in there, what I could only assume being the biggest shit of his life, because about 30 minutes had passed, and there was nothing coming from the bathroom. - No sounds of flushing, no sounds of the drains, even the fucking shower didn't go off. 

I slid my book on the coffee table and got up, walking over to the bathroom door, and knocking on it gently. "Eren, What are you doing? Are you constipated?" 

"No!" He yelled, and my eyebrow raised. "I-I'm.. doing something." He mumbled, 

What the fuck can he be doing? I threw open the door, and found him in the bathtub, sitting with his knees to his chest, just looking up at me. 

"Eren, what the fuck?" 

He just blinked, and laughed lightly. "Hi." 

"Hey?" I replied, But then the thunder came again, And he jumped. 

I understood. 

"Eren, Are you scared of the rain?" I asked, crawling in next to him, and kicked the shower door open a little more. 

"The thunder.." He whispered, holding his knees tighter against his chest. 

I looked over at him, and then at the bathroom window, then i got up, and left the small shower, and went to the room, grabbing my headphones, and slid my phone out of my pocket, attaching the headphones to my phone, and scrolling through my music, and going back to Eren's hiding spot. 

"What's this?" He asked, as i got next to him, and put the headphones over his head. 

"You can't get scared if you can't hear it, now shut up." I said, and scrolled through my artist list until I found Memphis May Fire, putting on the first song in the list. 

"Levi, you know I don't like this kind of music." He said, and pulled the headphones down. 

Jesus Christ. "Fucking hell, the louder it is, the less likely you'll hear the thunder, now stop bitching and listen to the fucking music." I hissed, and looked over at him, then watched as he turned on the music again. 

I put my arm around his and held onto his hand, lighting sliding against his. My head leaned down on his shoulder and my eyes closed 

And that's the story of  how I fell asleep with Eren in the bathtub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr user king-ereri gave me a little idea for this.   
> My laptop is breaking, Im clearly going to die. Bring me to my grave. I want my headstone to say.   
> "Of course I want fries with that." 
> 
> Aww scared Eren.


	15. Jail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughs.

I'll now tell you about the time i spent the money I was saving to buy Eren an amazing birthday present to bail Eren out of jail. 

Yes, Eren. Jail. And the 900 that it took to get him out of there, along with the collateral on my car. 

It started when we were at the bar. It was a new bar downtown. It was a Friday night, and Eren didn't have to work. Eren said, "Someone told me they have really good wings. We'll take a cab back.. Please, we've lived together for awhile now and we never gone out drinking together." He whined too much. He begged, and gave me his fucking puppy-dog eyes until I put my jacket on and grabbed my wallet. 

And the place was nice. And they did have really amazing wings. (Though, Eren had barbecue wings that made me want to throw up with the look of all the sauce all over his fucking fingers.) 

And their beer wasn't bad. The bartender said it wasnt the beer on tap at every other place. He said that the owner's family owned a brewery and they decided to open a bar that sold their beer. It wasn't beer that you buy at the store. - Despite me not even wanting to go out to his damn bar, I ended up having more drinks than him. He ate for the both of us, and I drank for the both of us. 

It was around one AM when Eren finally decided he had enough of the bar, and took my credit card, finally paying the bartender. I learned his name was Scott. If it were any other night, im pretty sure i wouldn't have remembered it, but to be honest. With the amount of beers I had I really was only buzzed. I could walk straight, i still had the capability to call everyone a dumbass without slurred speech and I still could have a conversation with Eren about how Crocs shouldn't have been invented. 

We decided to walk around downtown for awhile. Because we were right by LA LIVE, and it was beautiful around that time of night. 

"Can we live over here?" Eren had said to me. He was holding onto my hand with one hand, and drinking from his starbucks in his other. On one side, there were crowds of people around the staples center, eventhough whatever was going on there was over now, and the other side, which housed LALIVE, had crowds of teens and young adults lining up and hanging around, probably some concert going on there. 

"We can hardly afford where we live now." I told him, as we walked around the square. 

"I mean, after we both graduate, you'll be a doctor. I'll be. Probably working somewhere good with my degree. I think we can afford this place." He shrugged, and tossed his starbucks in the trashcan we passed. 

"I wont be a doctor for a long time, and besides, don't you want to live in a house? All thats over here is apartments and hotels." 

"We can live in a nice apartment. And we can work our way up to it. Stay where we are now and make our way up to living up here. Whenever it is. You made me fall for the city." 

I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to give him this whole city. I made a mental note that I was going to give him the whole city. - I leaned into him and gave him a kiss, catching him off gaurd. He still smelled like wings and beer. It made me smile. He made me smile. It actually was almost enough to make me not realize the dumbasses who were drunk and shouting from behind us. 

"Ay, Fags." They were three tall guys. They were all wearing jerseys and probably had way more to drink than I did. "Look bro, They think it's cute to flaunt it." 

Dumbass number one slapped number 2 against the chest and they all laughed. Number three nodded along. 

"I swear if my boy turned into that, I'd probably kill myself." 

I kept telling myself not to say something. The look on Eren's face told me not to say something. That voice deep down told me not to say something. 

"Im sure if I was your son, i'd want to kill myself just by association." I said something. God dammit. 

"Oh the little shit wants to talk smart." Number one spit off by my feet. I gave the biggest eye-roll in my life. 

I turned to look at Eren, who looked uncomfortable all around. "I don't get how we get denied marriage and these guys are allowed to re-produce." I said, and spit right back at his shoes. Only I actually hit him. - I probably didn't expect it to turn into an all out fight. 

But then dumbass number one shoved me. - I was going to punch him in the face. I expected Eren to get far out of the way so i could give the shit the ugliset face I've ever seen. But Eren did something i'd never seen before. - Normally he just stayed in the background, and let me yell at the dumbasses. Or he pulled me away from getting my fists tainted with their idiocy.   

But Eren was charging at the fucker. And jesus christ, i've never seen him run that fast. I've really never seen him with that much rage. And i'm not sure if i wanted to keep watching because Eren was literally beating the crap out of this guy, or stop him because his fists had to have gotten hurt. 

The guy was probably three sizes Eren, and he managed to get the guy to the ground, and had his hands pinned down with his.. knees, Fucking hell, as his fist was beating into the side of his face. 

"You don't. You don't. You don't. You don't. You do not ever touch my Levi. Never. Ever. Never. Ever. ever." 

"Eren. Shit, You're going to break every bone in his face." I grabbed him by his waste, trying to pry him off the dipshit, but it was no use. Because then the cops had decided to come up, and within a matter of a few moments, They had Eren pried off him, handcuffed, and sitting in the back of his police car. - Dumbass number one had a blanket wrapped around him, and a rag pressed to his face.  

"so." The cop was questioning me. "All he did was shove you, and your frien-" 

"Boyfriend. My boyfriend. And for the good part, it was a hard shove, after shouting homophobic comments at us." 

"Oh- Right. Okay, well.. He wants to press charges, So we're going to have to take him to the station. It's Friday, so he probably wont be released until Monday at the earliest, since he wont be able to see a judge until then, but maybe Tuesday, it depends on the schedule." The officer explained to me. 

I looked in the police window, to Eren. He had a few bruises over his face, and a popped lip. The guy also got in a few good hits. I wanted to take him and run. God, i didn't know if i should be mad or congratulate him, though. 

"I'm gonna do my best to get you out. Don't do anything stupid and do whatever they tell you." Eren just nodded through the window. 

Even though I did get the required bail money for him, I couldn't get him out until about 9 the next day, and Tuesday morning he had to show up at court. He was charged with assault and battery. That night i picked up up from the jailhouse, I took him home where I told him not to fight on my behalf, because I'd die if anything happened to him. I also let him know that it was really attractive how he was beating the crap out of a guy for the sake of me, and we took a shower together to rid him of the scent of jail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished reading Tokyo ghoul. I am crying.   
> I think Kaneki is now tied with Eren at my angels list.   
> But did you like this? Its based off the, 'the adorable boyfriend who wont hurt a fly unless their perfect boyfriend is in danger' thing.   
> Hella.   
> If anyone has the ability to come to LA LIVE, i recommend it. It's beautiful. It's in downtown LA, next to the staples center. There is so many pretty lights, it's in walking center of the LA Convention center, (where Anime expo is held, hella hella) I love it downtown. It's pretty. ok   
> See you in a few days,   
> And if any of my readers were planning on reading Dear heichou, or were reading Dear Heichou. I'm not contuining it. I don't feel the desire or inspiration too.


	16. Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire alert, fire alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Briefly considers how illogical this is but is too tired and uninspired to care

On a friday night, a friday night that I was in Starbucks studying for a huge test, I came home to find my boyfriend had  burnt down our apartment 

I wish i was lying about this. The whole floor had to be evacuated. And the little shit was even dumber because Eren also was held up in the apartment until he was safely saved because he was guarding the cat. 

I should have noticed when I was driving home, and there was more traffic than normally on our street. Then I found it even more strange that half way through the street, it was closed off to cars. And there were three fire engines in the middle of the road, along with a gang of people crowding around yellow tape. 

I parked my car at the end of the block and sighed, some dumb shit must have forgotten they had food on the stove and fell asleep. - I had yawned loudly as i carried too many books down the hill, and towards my apartment building. - That's when i realized that it was my building that was on fire. And it was my floor that had the smoke coming out of it. 

Eren wasn't working tonight. Eren had to be home by now. That annoying voice was nagging me in the back of my head, and it made my stomach uneasy. I walked a little faster up to the crowds of people, scooting through them. 

That's when i heard two Firefighters say "It started in apartment 503. There is someone still in there." 

My books all fell from my hand, along with my car keys and my phone. 

I could have been logical in that situation, I could have been level headed and talked normally with the firefighters. I could have thought that they would have probably gotten him out sooner, and I wouldn't have made that big of a scene. But of course, it was Eren in that building, after all. 

I took off running for the entrance of the building, jumping over the yellow tape. - I expected this to go much better, I assumed. I'm pretty sure I thought that I would end running up there and get to his rescue. - But of course, I was stopped by a Firefighter 3 times my size. 

"Sir, Sir, I'm sorry, I can't let you go inside, We have to evacuate the building." 

"No. No. No. Eren is in there. That's my apartment. Eren.." I was still trying to struggle to get in the actual door. 

"I know, Very soon a search party is going to be going up there very soon, The fire doesn't seem to be that out of control, and it doesn't seem to be any excessive damage." 

But right then my whole body had froze. Soon? Did they actually say _soon?_

"Wait. Wait. So you have been here for god knows how long, and you know that he's up there, and there aren't already people up there?!" I was screaming at him, screaming louder than I had ever before. 

Eren was up there. Eren was in danger. My Eren. Mine. 

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but i managed to elbow the guy, and moved out of his grip, running up to the door again, swinging it open. 

Bad? This wasn't bad? There was smoke everywhere. Just one step inside the place and you could smell the smoke. - And yet again, I did another dumb thing. I opened the door to the stairs, which had fire inside of it as well. 

I made it to the second floor before it caved in. My ankle had twisted while stepping on the step. - And I was pulled back by the man i had elbowed earlier. I briefly remember him saying he'd forget how i elbowed him in an extreme situation. 

He had to have five of his men stay with me as I sat on the back of one of the machines. 

Where was Eren? Why wasn't he down yet? Why didn't he get out sooner? What was happening? Was he okay? 

It seemed like forever until the search squad had finally came out. And behind him. 

Jesus Christ. 

I never got up so fast, and I never ran towards him so fast. 

He was walking, He was breathing. He was okay. I thought my heart was dropping. He had a scratch on his cheek, on his perfect cheek. 

"Eren." I breathed a sigh of relief. A lump had moved in his arms, Titan. 

"I couldn't get out.. Titan was hiding pretty hard under the bed.. But I couldn't just leave him.. I couldn't.. He's our cat." 

This little shit was going to get himself burned for a cat. A cat. Jesus Christ the cat. 

I tugged him into my arms, and I never held him so tight in my life, Even when the cat clutched tightly in his arms. 

The night didn't end when he got out. Eren was required to go to the hospital to do a check, due too the smoke intake in his system, and they said that i should get my foot checked out. - Eren was fine in the end, he ended up walking out with a band-aid on his cheek. My ankle was sprained, and they thought it was me running to Eren that made it worse than the actual fall into the stairs. - we slept in a hotel that night, Titan slept under the bed due to a scary environment and I went to bed with Eren in my arms and I woke up with Eren in my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going  
> Have a fire. 
> 
> I have a phone interview tomorrow. I'm not too inspired on that either. I'm feeling eh.  
> I want to stay in my blanket forever. 
> 
> If someone doesn't send me head-cannons i'm going to kill your favorite characters.  
> tumblr.com/minku-sama


	17. Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gives Eren a gift.

On Eren's birthday, we found ourselves burdened with a gift none of us had ever thought we'd ever own. 

Well, I'm pretty sure we'd never own. At least, I never thought we'd own. I'd never own. Then again, after we had opened it, Eren insisted that we'd keep it. 

It was around 11, and we both were sitting on our bed. Eren was sitting crossed legged on the other side of me. He had on his sweats, and no shirt, we were both ready for bed. I was sitting directly across from him, rubbing over my lips, and in the middle of us was a box. It was a decent sized box, wrapped in a floral wrapping. The card had said "I think batteries are included." 

"We should just open it." Eren said, and reached out for the box. I swatted his arms away. This was bad. I was frightened. This was really bad. Eren had opened all of his other presents. He had one left. 

This present was from Hanji. This really couldn't be good. Nothing from Hanji was never good. And my point was probably proven when at the party she had said "Be sure to open mine when you two get home and go to bed. That's my only request. 

I let out a sigh. "Maybe we can just forget about hers?" 

"We're not going to just forget about her gift!" Eren's eyes rolled and reached for the box, putting it in his lap. "You're being paranoid." 

"No, I'm really not, do you know what she got me for my birthday last year? She got me a lighter. Just a small bic lighter. And do you know what I found in my apartment later? Hand-made fireworks. My birthday is in December! Why did I need this? Why?" I was getting a headache. Eren only laughed at me. He clearly wasn't understanding. God damn.

Eren started to unwrap the wrapping of the box. I put my fingers over my face and covered my eyes because I can honestly say I was terrified that whatever was under that wrapping paper was going to actually going to blow up.

But the box didn't blow up. The room didn't burn down (again.) Eren didn't scream. The room didn't smell like smoke, or anything else for that matter.

When I did uncover my eyes and finally looked at Eren, he was clearly shocked. His face was still, and i'm pretty sure he had gone completely pale. - I know my face had to have turned another shade of white when i saw what he had in his box. 

The box was pink, with a window showing what the object was inside. I'm pretty sure my jaw had dropped when i saw what it was. - Inside the box was a, well.. Inside the box was a purple vibrator. The size of a normal hard penis. 

I wish I were lying about this. 

I saw Eren turn a shade of deep red, and dropped the toy, putting his face in his hands. 

"Well.." I cleared my throat, and took the box, clearing my throat. "I don't even have words. Hanji put me at a loss for words." 

"I-I mean.." Eren was stuttering, rubbing his lips together. "Well- I guess.. I mean." He was rubbing his fingers over his chin, and clearing his throat. 

"It's okay. We'll go to her apartment tomorrow and return it. After I shove my foot 3 feet up her anus." I stood, and started to toss the box towards the dresser. 

"Wait!" Eren got up fast, and blinked. I didn't think he could turn another shade of red. I wasn't sure he could do anything of the sort. "I mean.. She did go out of her way to get it, And it'd be rude to just return it the day after she gave it to us... I mean, it could be one of those things you give to someone that aren't significant enough to buy real gifts.." 

I turned my head to the side. This little shit... 

"You want to keep it." 

"No! Well.. It'd be rude.." He was looking at his feet, and rubbing his lips together. "I mean.. Well.." 

This was gold. "Okay. Okay." I laughed, and put it in the dresser. "We'll keep it. But for the gifts for the unimportant friends." I told him, with a laugh in my voice. 

I'm sure i heard a breath he'd been holding in for a long time. God, he was cute. 

That night, he said got up and grabbed our new... toy. 

To say.. we won't be giving it away as a secondhand gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope tsukiyama all gets you all and feeds you to Kaneki as he eats Kaneki.


	18. 5 AM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the quality writing you get when i get no prompts.
> 
> Yes, I ship Hanjixmike with my life.

On a sunday, Eren and I both crammed both of our homework in that night, so monday, which was a holiday, could be spent relaxing and being together. We were up until 3 AM working on our homework, both spend with Erens whining, My cursing, and quite a bit of coffee. - However, we did not expect to be woken up at 5 AM the next morning. 3 hours after we had decided to call it a night. 

"OHMYGOD." Eren shot up first, and rubbed his eyes, looking around confused. 

Me on the other hand. I wanted to commit murder. I was probably one second away from throwing something out of the window of our apartment. My god, I wanted to scream. 

Thats when I looked over at the clock and saw the time. 

I threw my body back down, throwing a one of the pillows over my face. 

"Maybe it's something important." Eren said in a yawn. He was sitting up. Why does he have to sit up. 

The pounding on the door came again. 

"I mean, who would come at 5 AM if it wasn't important?" 

"Someone who has a fucking death wish." I muttered, and threw the extra pillow, and shoved the blanket off. Eren was rubbing his face in the hand, as another round of pounds came on the door. I felt the urge to break something. "It better be Barak Fucking Obama or the fucking pope." I muttered, and threw the door open. 

"Hi guys.!" Hanji was standing there, a bag wrapped around her middle, three coffees in her hand, and a pink box of doughnuts in her hand. She shoved her way in my apartment. "Oh Eren, You sure do have a bad case of bed head." 

"So it's not the pope." I heard Eren mumble, as he fell back down on the bed. And rolled back over in the blanket. 

Okay, So she did have a death wish. She had a really big death wish. 

"Hanji. We had a talk about boundaries, do you remember?" I hissed, and closed the door a bit too loudly. 

"I remember." 

"So what are you doing here?" 

"I'm moving in." 

Eren shot up out of bed at that one, and I'm pretty sure I lost control of whatever sanity had was holding onto in the first place. 

"Can you repeat that?" Eren asked, in the nicest voice he could, finding a pair of sweats in one of the drawers. 

"Levi said If I ever needed his help, then he'd be there for me." 

"I meant." I said, and held onto the kitchen counter with dear might. "If the point comes that you need money, or someone to cosign a loan on a car.." 

"Mike and I got into a fight." As in her boyfriend who likes to smell things. (I wish I was being dramatic about that.) 

Eren left the bedroom and sat down with Hanji on the couch. I was leaning over the counter, still fuming. I just wanted to sleep. 

"Hanji." Eren had a calm voice on. There was no going back to sleep now. "You can't just move out over one little fight. What did he say?" 

"We were talking about moving into a bigger apartment, because Rex is having babies, you know, and we're planning on keeping one of the puppies, but you know our owner, they don't let you own more than one dog, and we were looking at multiple apartments, and I said yes to one of the apartments, but he found a house he really liked, but it was really away from any city life at all, and I said, even if it is a commute, the house is big and it has like 3 rooms, and It's just us and the pups, why do we need three rooms, And he said well for our family, and I asked what about my carrerr, and he said, well maybe it'd be best if you became a housewife when we have kids and oh my god." She started breathing really fast and shaking her head. 

"so.." I said, and moved to sit in the chair across from them, as Eren started rub her shoulders. "You're ditching the man you've been with for 7 years because you don't want a family?" 

"No. I just want my career. We never even discussed a family.." He looked down at her lap. 

"Maybe you can do both.. Don't you want to pass on your legacy to someone else?" Eren asked her. 

"I just want him, science and our dogs. Can't that be all?" 

"You don't want kids?" I asked her this time. "Hanji. He's not going to leave you because you don't want kids." 

"I just don't want them now." Her voice was getting steady and calm. 

"Did you tell him that?" 

"I implied it." Her voice was in a mumble now. I swear I saw Eren laugh under his breath. 

"Hanji." Eren said, and moved some hair from her eyes. "I know it's rough to think of, but guys suck, and they don't know things unless they're clearly stated. So you need to tell him. Not just run away at obscene hours. He's probably worried sick about you?" Eren was level headed. 

And he was right. Because not long after that, Mike was banging at my door. I was going to start charging for every person who banged on my door before 8 AM. 

They talked in the kitchen, and Eren and I sat in the bathroom. (It was the only room that was closed off.) There was some yelling. Probably some crying. Then some laughing. And some kissing (i'm assuming.) I guess it wasn't all so bad, because they had decided to move into a house that was only two bedrooms, and closer to the city. And Eren fell back asleep on my shoulder. 

I still wanted to slaughter both Hanji and Mike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, half way because it's fucking in the 90s in Los Angeles right now, and partly because i have a st Patricks day chapter planned.  
> Mainly because it's hot as hell and all I want to do is sleep and watch anime all day.
> 
> Anyway, Do I have any Irish readers? - Let's all drink the drink of our land and watch all the gay we can on tuesday. I planned it out so my next update can be on that exact day. Hella Hella. 
> 
> Shoutout to my empty inbox on tumblr.  
> minku-sama.tumblr.com


	19. Holy bunny buttholes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have fun on St. Patricks Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends.

ST Patrick day of 2015 was definitely a memorable one. 

So, It probably wasn't a good idea to go out that night. Considering it was a Tuesday and Eren had a test the next day. I even stressed about his test when I told him that we should not go down to the bar that night. "It's Okay, It's okay." "It's St. Patricks day, we'd be lame if we didn't go out." And "We'll limit our number of drinks. It's okay. It's okay!" 

Well, I can tell you in honesty that we didn't limit the number of drinks. We did limit the number of drinks from what we normally drank. - But then the bartender brought up a liquor he got in for the holiday. The green liquor. 

There was something I learned. Green beer tasted like shit. But because the green beer tasted like shit, it was the one you wanted to keep drinking, kind of because it tasted like shit, you wanted to keep drinking it to see if maybe it would get a little better. It didn't by the second drink. Or third. Or fourth, and by the sixth, we were gone. 

"You know. You know. If I drink a mouthful of this, it slightly gets better." Eren mumbled in his drink. 

"I can give you another mouthful, if you know what I mean." 

Eren laughed at that, and shook his head. "No like, it tastes like wood, worse than wood." 

"I'm sure I give you some wood that will taste a hell of a lot better." I told him, taking a big drink. Shit, I was funny. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to shit post your lame jokes on tumblr." 

"You mean that dumb site that hates white people for things they'll never change?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." Eren confirmed, typing away on his phone.

I held up my drink, then put it to my mouth "I'll drink to that" I slurred, and drank again, motioning for another round. We weren't driving tonight. "Okay Eren. Okay Eren. You can tell the cuntards this one. Say that your boyfriend is giving you a special job tonight. A fantastic hand job." I said, and laughed into my drink. 

Eren laughed loudly at that one too, putting his phone away. 

That night, Eren had to tall Uber to pick us up. He reached of beer too. He could walk straight, though. How could he walk straight? I'd never fail to be amazed at how I was dating the one person on the earth that never managed to get drunk. 

"Eren. Eren." I laughed, as he dragged me up the apartment building. You know. Did I tell you I think I have a little Irish inside me??" 

"I don't think you mentioned that." 

"I am. Do you have any in you?" 

"No I don't think so." He was unlocking our apartment now. 

"Well, soon you could have some Irish in you." I said with a wink, as we stumbled into our apartment. I missed the bar. 

"Okay, I'll make coffee for you." 

"Or. We can pretend that my pants are french and invade them." 

"You're an embarrassment." He told me, leading me to the bedroom. 

"Holy bunny buttholes, Eren the room is spinning. Make it stop." 

That night, he did in fact invade my pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patricks day friends.   
> I hope my irish brother and sisters are drinking all night. 
> 
> Me? My uterus is paining me. Hella.   
> See you soon. 
> 
> &&& I may not be updating this as fast as i have been. Im running out of ideas and getting lazy. 
> 
> Oh, if you can't tell, I hate tumblr and wish i can get into how much i wish i could get off that site.   
> And Cunt literally means nothing to me.


	20. Finals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals time for our babes means snapchat fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creeps in from the shadows and leaves this quality chapter.

By the end of the semester, i wanted to rip my hair out. I was pretty sure I was ripping my hair out. I was actually really sure I wanted to scream. Not because I was probably failing my classes. (I wasn't because i'd be a fuck of a lot madder if I was, but.) I actually wanted to scream because, even though i now lived with him, slept in the same bed as him, cooked meals with him, was basically like an annoying adorable married couple, i never saw my boyfriend. 

I wish I was lying. The day went like this: 

1\. His alarm would go off at 6. 

2\. he'd make a slice of toast. 

3\. maybe he'd give me a kiss and tell me to have a good day. 

4\. He'd text me over how tired he was. 

5\. He'd go to class 

6\. Go to work. 

7\. He'd study 

8\. Maybe he'd go to bed before 2 AM. 

I stared at my phone on a Saturday before finals week, when he texted me saying he was going to be staying in the library for most of the day Saturday. - He had Friday off from work, so he just slept in Armin's dorm room so he could stay until closing studying. 

I wanted to scream, and throw my phone on the other side of the room. I almost did, if i wouldn't regret it later. - I only sighed, and went to my own library for the night. 

When  I felt like screaming because I was literally sick and tired of looking at the female re-productive system for the 10th time. - that's when my phone had vibrated, and flashed yellow. 

I opened snapchat, and clicked on the new snap. (Eren had added Hanji, Erwin, and everyone else i associate with, but i never open their snaps.) It was from Eren. 

It showed a picture of his face, looking bored, and half awake with the words. : Why did I go to College?  Written over it. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then set my phone down and went back to my book. 

A few minutes later, my phone went off again, flashing the same little icon in the corner. It was Eren again. 

This time he had his face crammed in a book with the text. : Really, my head hurts." 

Then the third snap was Eren's face, yet again, but looking at the camera with a sad look over his perfect skin. "I miss you." 

I rolled my eyes, and hit reply, holding my phone up to take a selfie of myself. "I miss you too, brat." I said. Then clicked the draw icon, and drew red horns on my head. I could see Eren smiling at it all the way from his school. 

20 minutes later, I found another snap, but it was from Armin, (Who had added me himself.) It was of Eren, who had his phone clutched in his hand, and was asleep over his book. I took a screenshot of the snap. 

Eren came home around 8 O'clock that night, and sat down on my lap, as I was typing away on my paper. He wrapped his legs around my lap on the computer chair, and told me he was so happy to see me. Then he gave me a few kisses. But ended up just falling asleep on my shoulder. I didn't have the heart to wake him up to move him, so I just turns and continued to type my paper, looking around his body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, do you remember this?   
> I have no inspiration. I have none at all.   
> Idk man.   
> In other news, its 100 days until i go to Anime Expo.   
> In other other news. add my snapchat - beaniebaby004


	21. Target.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaho.

It was all Eren's fault. Everything was Eren's fault. Everything was always Eren's fault. 

But who knew that Target's pharmacy was open at 11 at night. - considering that Target had closed in exactly 1 hr anyway. The look on the faces of the Pharmacy Tech when we showed up at the counter, with two prescriptions. One was for his virus and one was for an inhaler. 

Eren had put off going to the doctor for too long. (Even though, with me being in medical school, bugging him 24/7 about how he needs to take better care of himself, or get him to a doctor before it got any worse, especially knowing about the possibility of him having something inside of him.) 

That's how we spent the evening inside the ER because Eren's boss called me from work, telling me that Eren had passed out and coughed up blood. After 4 hours in the waiting room and two more hours in the back, we left USC medical center with a prescription for the virus and an inhaler. Also a note for work, and strict orders to stay in the bed. - He insisted we stopped at the closest pharmacy though, to get the meds tonight. 

Maybe I wouldn't have gone home with a straight face and all of my pride left in my body if Eren would have let me go to the Pharmacy the next morning, or if he would have gone right home and let me get the medicine. Maybe things would have been less embarrassing that way. 

"It's going to take about 40 minutes." The man behind the counter had said, and very angrily went to the back. 

"You should have went home." I tugged down Eren's beanie, and rubbed my finger over his cheek slowly. "Do you want to wait in the car?" 

"No, We need things anyway." He sniffed, he sniffed and wiped his nose on the bottom of the sleeve of his hoodie. He was repulsive. 

We ended up getting a cart, and started to walk though the aisles. We did need things though. The number first thing Eren did that night was Eren sitting in the cart when I was trying to decide what kind of surface disinfectant to get. ( God knows with him being this sick, we'd need it.) - I finally choose whichever one was cheapest and turned to find Eren sitting in the back of the red cart and stared at him. "Are we five?" 

"I feel like death, you should let me be cute" 

"You don't look cute, you look sick." I said, and put the disinfectant in his lap, pushing the cart down the isle. 

"Can I be cute and sick?" 

"You can be a brat and sick." I told him, and shoved a 3 pack of tissues in it." This was when Eren did the second thing. 

"NO." He yelled. No- No. This isnt  and exaggeration. "NO. It has to be the puffs one. With the lotion in it." He said, and lifted the package I threw in up. 

"Eren, These are cheaper.." 

"These also hurt." He didn't let go of them. Then he coughed, and whined. I threw the Puffs inside the basket instead. 

A little bit later, we got to the snacks Isle. 

"I want gummy bears." 

"you need vitamins." I mumbled towards him, and threw a box of saltines inside it. 

"But leeeviiii." He whined again. Jesus Christ, I was dating a kid after all. 

"Fine." I hissed, and Eren smiled a bit too broadly. Then he wiped his nose on his jacket again. "You're disgusting." 

"You're going to be a doctor." 

I pushed the basket towards the pharmacy again. "Still disgusting." 

"Hmmm." Eren said, and leaned back again, moving his fingers through his phone. It was silent again. - Not for long, though. "WE NEED CONDOMS." 

"JESUS CHRIST." I yelled right back, and looked all around. 

He made a face and laughed, looking around. 

"Well it's true. We're here now, and we're all the way out, and someone over here is psychotic and refuses to fuck me if-" I slapped my hand over his face and stared at a middle-aged woman walk past and look over at us. 

"Okay. We'll get some condoms." I said, as i turned down that part of the pharmacy. 

"Let's get a different kind." Eren said, as I searched for our brand. 

"What's wrong with our brand?" Our trusty, trusty brand. 

"Don't you want to try something new?" 

"No." 

He whined again. I've had it with him. He sat up and jumped out of the cart. "Okay Okay. You get it. I'm going in the next isle to get some band-aids." He saluted me, then coughed. It had to potential to be a cute gesture. 

I walked the cart around the corner and to the next isle I found it strange that they kept the band-aids and first aid so close to condoms and Lube. 

But this, my friends. This encounter right here had to make the top. 

"Levi?" I looked to the side, and saw my Physiology teacher, Professor Gawk. "Hey there, I haven't seen you at all this semester! You didn't take my recommendation with taking the job inside the health center, huh?" 

Jesus Christ, why did I have to run into him. Not with Eren acting like a drugged child. 

"No, I have a full packed schedule this semester." 

"Oh, Thats okay. Studies are important.. Shopping for needs this late?" 

"Oh-- Ah yeah. I had to stop by the pharmacy." 

"You're Ill? a med student should really take example.." He was shaking his head. 

"Oh! No- No not for me. Not for me." I assured him, and nodded, looking at my toes. 

"Ah. I understand.. I was actually meaning to talk to you. - You're going to have to think about Internship positions soon.. the process is lengethly-" 

But this conversation was cut short. "LEVI!" Eren dragged himself around the corner, holding one box in his hand, along with a tube of lubs. "So, This brand is multi-colored, and flavored, I thought maybe it'd be interested to try to suck you with it on.." He finally looked up and saw that I wasnt alone. 

I was pretty sure that Professor Gawk choked. And his face went white. Along with mine. My god. 

"So, This is my boyfriend, Eren. Eren, this was one of my teachers last semester. I told you about the one who helped me alot." This time Eren's face went red too.  

He fell asleep in the car on the way home, and I think i ended up laughing the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Im amazed I had the energy to write this up today. I really am.   
> I've wanted to write sick Ereri for awhile now.   
> im so glad someone finallly asked for a request! Now i had something to go on. Im so happy. AND WHOEVER LEFT ME AN ASK, I LVOE YOU THAT MADE ME HAPPY BC I'VE LEGIT BEEN HAVING A ROUGH WEEK AND IT MADE ME SMILE .
> 
> And i find it bad that im in the process of writing something new, but i barely have the energy to update this regularly.   
> whatever, until nexttime.   
> toodoloo.


	22. NOT AN UPDATE.

laughing at everyone who got excited

 no im jking, i have a new chapter of this coming at you either tommorow or the next day, eventually. But I wanted to shamelessly self promo my new fic, that im going to try to keep up with and not be lazy as balls. - anyway. 

anyway, if you want I'd love for you all to read it. 

It has to do with daddy!Levi. and sexy teacher Eren and baby ackerman! 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650547/chapters/8065458

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650547/chapters/8065458

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650547/chapters/8065458

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650547/chapters/8065458

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650547/chapters/8065458

 


	23. April first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are our boys up to on this april fools day?

Eren and I were both standing outside our apartment at 8 AM. Eren was dressed in his work clothes, taking the morning shift, so we can go to Erwin's party tonight, And it was my plan to take him and get doughnuts before work, but then we saw my car. 

My precious, perfect, brand new blue Ford Fusion, which sat in my parking space, covered in Post-its. Each post it had an Emoji written on it, all color coded, perfectly placed and covering every inch of my perfect, brand new car. 

Eren was smiling. He was trying to hide his smile in his hands and faked it off as a cough, but I heard his laugh. - Who was it. Whoever it was had dedication. Whoever It was had a lot of dedication. 

"You know.. It is kind of funny." 

"They want their heads ripped off." I think my eye actually twitched. 

"Levi, it's april fools." He said, and laughed, then pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Looks like we wont be getting doughnuts. I'll see you around 3." He said, then he moved to his car, that was parked on the street, untouched. 

I was going to scream. I hated this holiday. - The first sticky note I toar off had her name on it. 

Of course. It was her. This had Hanji written all over her. Im pretty sure I laughed out loud after. 

XX 

I looked over at Eren, who was already ordering a drink when we first stepped inside of Erwins bar. 

"Levi!" Erwin slapped me on the back, and laughed. "You don't come and visit enough, I didn't think you'd show up tonight. We all know how much you hate this day." He laughed, and slid me over a drink. 

"Eren insisted we came. His friends are coming, too." He threw the drink down my throat, and looked around the bar for her. She was hiding here somewhere. She had to be hiding here somewhere. I wanted to re-arrange her face to match her asshole. 

"Your sass isn't turned up tonight. Whats on your mind?" I just laughed, and looked around the bar again, at all the guests starting to show up. She'd get here soon. 

"LEVI." I spoke too soon. I spoke way too soon. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight. I honestly thought you'd be hiding out with your husband tonight." Husband. Cute. "Where is that little shit?" 

"Hanji!" Eren came skipping up, and gave her a hug. He held tightly onto his drink and smiled, "We thought your prank was the best so far. You did well." He hi-fived Hanji and im sure my stomach turned. 

"So you guys realizied it was me? " She laughed really loudly. The urge to shove my foot in her eye sockets got more intense. "I'll tell you, it took a lot, It took a good few hours to get everything perfect." She held up a peace sign, then slapped me on the back. "Don't be a sourpuss. That was a brilliant plan. You know it was a wonderful prank." I no longer called her my friend. 

"Yeah, Yeah. It was hilarious." I then grabbed a hold of Eren's arm, and tugged her. "Okay, can we go now?" I started to tug him away. - But he stayed still.. What? 

"I want to stay here. We're supposed to be at a party. I don't want to go." 

My head turned to the side.. what? 

"Eren, wouldn't it be funner at home?" 

"So you can turn on a show you hate and bitch about the awful acting." He clung his arms onto Hanji. He was clinging onto Hanji. His perfect hands was on her dirty arm. "I'm staying." 

"Eren.. Come on." 

"NO" He shouted. He was shouting. He was shouting at me. I am sure my heart was beating really fast. 

"Eren.." 

"No." He shook his head, and stood up straight. "I can't do this anymore, Levi. I'm tired of your bad attitude always ruining everything.. I mean. We came here to have fun and you want to cut it short.. Like. No. I'm done." He was serious. Oh my god, he was being serious right now. I lost control on my breathing. "I'll have someone come by and pick up my stuff. Im sorry." Then he walked off. 

Eren just.. 

"Levi." Erwin said this time. Both he and Hanji stood there in disbelief. Their faces all went flat and mine was white. No. No. No. No. 

"I just got dumped." I said, watching Eren's back as he walked into the crowds. 

"Go, chase after him!!" Hanji was yelling, basically. I never seen her face look that way. 

"Eren just dumped me." I repeated myself. My vision was going blurry. Shit. I had to go. I had to get out of there. 

I pushed past them both and ran for the exit in the back. Letting myself breathe when I hit the cold air and looked around. Then moved around the corner and went for my car - where I saw Eren leaning against, with his arms crossed. 

I walked up to it, fast, and looked around the parking lot. 

"That was good. I didn't think you had it in you." I mumbled to him. Even his face was white. 

"You! You cried. Who knew you could do that." He laughed, and latched himself onto me. "that was mean. She'll probably think it's her fault." 

"Tha'll teach her not to mess with my car." I mumbled, and brought his face down for a kiss. 

"I KNEW IT. I KNEW THAT WAS A JOKE. YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BREAK UP OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS, STUPID." Hanji screamed, darting across the parking lot. I took the satisfaction of screaming April fools in her face. 

We stayed at the party that night later than we would, and I let Eren drive us home. He clung to me all night long, and I got bullets darting into me from Hanji the whole night long. It was a good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loling, I took screenshots of DMMD when Sei is like   
> "You really came..." And hung it on my roommates door,   
> Then I taped "I was waiting....always.." on her TV   
> too far? Probably. Worth it? Hell yes. 
> 
> and HOLY SHIt to my babies who contrubited to the amazing success my other fic is getting it, holy shit man. Just woah. I love you guys, i'll be working on another chapter. <3 
> 
> Maybe smut next chapter, so theres a thing to look forward to, you horndogs.


	24. Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes back to something that makes his heart stop.

Three days, I was gone. It wasn't even three days. It was two days and 3 nights. - I even left after Eren went to sleep. And I come home to a disaster. - No, i'm pretty sure a tornado had swept through California, and more importantly, a tornado had swept though my apartment. - A very deadly tornado, and if it wasn't deadly now then someone would die for leaving my apartment this messy. 

Titan was curled up under my coffee table, on top of Eren's jacket that was just thrown on the floor. - Yes, thrown. - On the coffee table was three cups of half full coffee, and and empty pizza box, his books were everywhere. - Over my couch there was clothes, and pants, and a blanket. I'm sure I couldn't see the couch at all. - The kitchen was... a mess. There were pots left all over the stove, and my sink was full of dishes. I wanted to scream. 

I was barely gone. I had to go to a conference for my advanced physics class. I needed the extra credit points, but it was up in San Francisco, and after much pleading from Eren to stay, and whining, I actually went. - But I came home to.. this? 

I set my bag down by the closet and slid off my shoes and marched inside the apartment, and was stopped at the bathroom door, which was open, and had towels all over the floor, shampoos were left out and Eren's face lotions were all over the sink. I'm pretty sure there had to be smoke coming off of my head. 

I marched into the bedroom, shoving the door open, and watching it as it banged against the door, and stared at him, curled in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Oh Jesus Christ. 

Eren was curled in my jacket that was too small for him and was clutching my pillow to his chest as he did so. 

I sighed, and slid my jacket off, moving onto my bed and looked over at my boyfriend who was curled around my small clothes and pillow, sound asleep. I noticed his phone was brought to life, with a text conversation open. I looked down and noticed it was Armin. 

**Armin.**

Calm down, he comes home today, right? 

**Eren.**

He hasn't txted me in 5 hrs. ugh 

**Armin.**

He's probably driving. Chill out. 

**Eren.**

I'm scared. I miss him. 

**Armin.**

You're crazy. 

I rolled my eyes and moved his phone and set it on the counter, and scooted next to him, rubbing my fingers over his cheek. His eyes were red. Was he ... crying? My hands went to run through his hair and tugged my pillow away slowly. 

He stirred and then opened his eyes. - His eyes were bloodshot. 

"Levi!" He jumped and sat up straight, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. - This kid. "I missed you. You haven't texted me that much" 

"I didn't have a lot of reception at the hall.." I told him, and tugged my coat off of him. I saw the blush come over his face. "You missed me?" 

"I thought you'd go there and realize that you can find someone better in san fran." He mumbled, pressing his face into my neck. 

My head shook, and my arms rubbed down his sides. "There is no one better. They're all annoying out there, You're not loud." 

I loved that face when his face brightened up. He moved in for a kiss. 

"But you know." I said, after I gave him another kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, and if my apartment isn't spotless by the time it's done, i'm going to start sleeping with my pants on." 

He was finishing up the dishes when I came out. He was clinging to me for the whole night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say i'm so sorry to my readers for taking so long. - Im really sorry. I've been... bad. ontop of how depressed i've been, i was having serious medical problems. I spent the other day in the ER for 8 hours and now i'm experiencing very painful abdomen. (But i got some hella meds heeeh)   
> anyways, i'm sorry for the delay, I hope I made some of you guys happy with this. I know it's short and rushed but, i wanted to get it out.   
> I love you guys <3 be patient with me.


	25. Prison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi pays a visit to Eren's papa.

I've never mentioned to Eren how much I hated Jails. They were cold, dirty and filled with misery. - I hated Jails. Im sure he had to see the look over my face of unamusement when he asked me to accompany him to Kern Valley State Prison to visit his father. I wanted to say no, I really just wanted to just roll over in bed and go back to sleep. But instead he gave me that face, his pleading face, those perfect eyes, and said the words. "I really.. I just really wouldn't like to go see him by myself.." 

As if I'd even be able to let him be in the same room as the man in the first place. There had to be some law against letting him see his father anyway, didn't he inject a potential deadly disease into his own son? - I was overly fidgety when Eren and I sat at a table in the visitors room in the prison. I looked over at Eren, who had one hand resting over the table, and the next was being covered by mine. I was trying to get over the filth of the room to notice how pale and quiet Eren was. 

"when did you see him last?" I asked him, which finally brought him back to me. 

"Oh." He said, and shook his head, snapping him back to reality. "I last came to visit him a few weeks after his trial was over. But it's mainly been letters since then." He explained to me with a nod. 

"How long as that been?" 

"it's been.. 3 years now?" 3 years. 

"why did you decide to come now?" 

He didn't answer me, though. Because he was too occupied by standing up, Holding his hands behind his back, and putting the same, stern, quiet face on. 

"Son. I have to say, It was quite a surprise when they told me that my son was here. I had almost forgotten that I had one." Thats the thing to say to your son. The man was tall, he looked thin and pale. His hair was long, and woar circle glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. It looked as if he had grey hair growing in his hair, and his face looked overly thin. This is what prison does to you, then? "You brought a friend." He said, with a smile. "Hello. I'm Grisha Jaeger" 

"Levi." I said. 

Eren cleared his throat, i rubbed his thigh from under the table, and he looked over at me, snapping out of it again. 

"Oh. Right. Dad this is Levi. We live together." 

"I see. I see." Grisha had said, and folded his hands over the table, smiling. "I had a roommate in college, as well. It was a great way to expose me to married life later." He gave a creepy smile. I hated this man. 

"He's my boyfriend, Dad." Well fucking hell. - His father's face went still, and his head turned to look back and forth between the both of us. "I told you about him in my last letter." 

"Your last letter was over a year ago." His said, pulling the same creepy smile over his lips again. "Levi, My son has the wrong idea of boyfriend. You'll have to forgive him. He lived a sheltered lifestyle." He said, and nodded, his eyes closing for a moment. 

"I believe he has the right idea of boyfriend." I put in. Grisha's creepy smile stayed. I thought for sure he was going to jump across the table and strangle us both. 

"I see." Was his response. I could see Levi's lips quivering, the color slowly fading from his face again. 

"I didn't come here today to talk about that, though." Now both of Eren's hands were on the table, folding over one another. "The DA contacted me the other day. They told me that you were getting a re-trial." 

His father nodded, and smiled. "That is the word around. I haven't yet been contacted by anyone, but i'm sure soon they'll serve me with the paperwork. Maybe we can be a family again soon." Now this time I was going to reach over and strangle him. 

"I wanted to let you know that i'm going to testify for the prosecution." Whoa. 

His father stayed quiet. Eren's hands were shaking, but his voice stayed steady. 

"Last time the trial wasn't fair because I couldn't testify. I will this time. They need to go for the full sentence. I wanted to let you know that you don't have me on your side anymore."

"What about family?" He leaned over now, looking into Eren's eyes. "I did this for the family." 

"I'm sorry." My hand slapped against the table, and Eren jumped a little bit. "If I have the facts clearly. You killed numerous people and even infected your own son, You did that for your family? - Eren is doing the right thing. Eren should never be exposed to you again." 

I wanted to punch his dumb smile right off his face. "Look, Levi, correct? I know you may think that my son is in love with you, I know you may thing that hes like... you. But I can assure you.. My son is not a homosexual. My son is into women." 

"And you know this? Have you been around lately? Where have you been?" I wasted no time with my rebuttal. Grisha's adam's apple had moved. 

Eren stood. "This isn't about who I'm with. I've said what I've said. I'll see you in the courtroom." Was all that Eren said to him, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, tugging me towards the entrance. I had made it a point of wrapping my arm around Eren's middle as we walked away from his father. 

Eren shook that night. I held him until dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Oh my god, i'm overwhelmed by how much you guys cared!! I have to say that i'm not 100 % yet, (i'm still in quite a bit of pain and heavily medicated.) But i'm getting there.! (slowly) Anyway, This week I got called on for jury duty (actually got chosen for trial too -.-) and it's sucky, but it's not so bad. Now i actually can say that I'm important. (but, my anxiety is fucking me up pretty big.) 
> 
> Whatever. I wanted another daddy issues chapter eventually, so i thought, why not??? I hope you like it!   
> I'd love prompts, though. do it???   
> & whoever is my lovely tumblr anon, i love you. It makes me so happy seeing that! I hope one time you can come off anon and talk to me, I'd love to have you as a friend (Or any of my other readers~~) Okay,   
> bye babies <3


	26. Thomas.

I can tell you that I wasn't happy having to hide behind a menu at Luigi's pizza while I glanced over at Eren and his 'Lab partner' study just a few tables away. I made a face of digust, but it wasn't at the over-sized greasy pizza that the waitress put in front of me. - No, I was too occupied with some swine giving my boyfriend of over 2 years googly eyes. I remember Eren telling me that his name was Thomas, that they had a bio together, and were working on a research project together. - I asked him why he was working on a project in a pizza place on a Friday night and he told me that Thomas suggested it, that it'd be more useful to get away from the normal library environment. 

So naturally, a few minutes after he left, i got in my own car and followed him to the restaurant and spotted the server 20 bucks to seat me near him but far enough away where he wouldn't see me. Eren was sitting to my back, and Thomas was facing me, with his old-man face smiling into my boyfriends perfect eyes. He was an ugly shade of blonde and his eye-brows gave Erwin's a run for his money. Eren was laughing back at him, and they had been sitting there for 40 minutes before even opening one book, let alone eating their food. 

My eyes rolled, and I got up, dragging myself out of Luigi's, and across the street to the bar. - It was Erwin's bar, And he was working the bar. 

"Levi. I didn't know that you were going to be down today" He said with his deep voice, as I slid into the bar stool. 

"Life words in funny ways. Can I have tequila?" I asked him, "Open the tab." 

"You know I never charge you for drinks." Erwin told me, and slid his 4 shot glasses in front of me, pouring them gracefully. Everything Erwin did was gracefully, it pissed me off. "Are you upset?" 

"why would I be upset?" 

"Because you haven't had that face since before you started dating Eren." I just grunted, and started taking my shots, one by one, throwing them down my throat. - I looked across the street at the pizza parlor. I could see them through the window.  It was going to be a long night. 

"Another round, old man." I hit the bar, and drown in the alcohol. 

XX 

"Levi what are you doing?" Erwin was trying to stop me from doing something stupid. He listened to me ramble on and on about Eren and dumb thomas, and dumb everyone. I had my Jacket lazily put on my body and was already out the door, crossing the street. - Erwin was behind me. 

"Levi, you're doing stupid things. This is why you shouldn't drink when you're mad." 

"I'm not mad." I spat at him, and opened the door to the pizza place. - Where was Eren? Where was the annoying kid? I sighed loudly, then finally found their table. They had their books open now, and their pizza was half eaten, but were still talking. 

I'm sure there could have been a more eloquent way of going about it. I could have had Erwin drive me home, and went right to bed and slept everything off. But- this is me, and the me had too many shots of Tequila, and My boyfriend was being smiled at way too much. 

I slid into the seat next to Eren, and I can assure you the look of surprise on his face was priceless. 

"Levi, what are you--?" 

"You were taking too long and i missed you." I mumbled, and i can assure you that I don't remember doing what I did next, but the next thing I remember was my lips at his neck, and Eren's arms trying desperately to tug me away. 

"Well, Thomas, This is Levi, My boyfriend, I told you about him..?" He said to his lab partner. The smile I'd seen on the kids face earlier was gone, and this time it was a stern, still expression. 

"Were you drinking?" 

"Tequila." It was Erwins voice this time. "Sorry, Eren. I can't leave the bar to drive him, and he cant drive in this state.." Erwin said, and dropped my car keys on the table. 

"I am perfectly fine." I announced, and lumped my head on Eren's shoulder. My Eren's shoulder. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Thomas again. He looked uncomfortable. Damn right he should be uncomfortable. 

"Im sure" Eren mumbled, "Erwin, Can you take his car and park it at your bar? We'll pick it up tomorrow?" Erwin collected the keys again, and nodded. 

"Of course. We'll all go to lunch. See you" He gave a wave, and slapped me on the shoulder, whatever. 

"We'll finish this up in the library before class Monday? I'll text you." Fucking hell. "Come on Levi, Let's go home." With me. My home. Our home. 

My head was turned back to stare at the kid as we walked away. 

On the way home, Eren said "Did you think I didnt know you were there?" 

My head was spinning, but moved faster when I heard him say those words. What. 

"Come on Levi, you weren't that hard to tell. Who else is going to complain over the table cloths being dirty." 

Christ. 

"I don't like him." My words slurred, but im sure he got the point. 

"Me either." He laughed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Creeps slowly out from a sewer~   
> im alive.   
> this is alive.   
> ha ha ha   
> does this still have watchers? ? ? ?   
> i have no excuse   
> (well i went back to the ER but that was last monday so thats not a valid excuse.)   
> idk, i've been eh. I wont rant to you all about my mental problems. I love you guys. I'll try to update more.


	27. Tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a suprise for Levi.

I came home to very displeasing news on a Friday night. It wasn't really news, persa, but more around the lines of, a very displeasing part of my boyfriend was ruined. His perfect skin was poked, and red, and now had ink through it. 

Eren went and go his first tattoo. I found is disappointing that he got his tattoo without me there. Or even talking to me about it. He just stood in the doorway when I opened it and showed me his wrist, that now had two wings sitting on the inside of it, as they were flowing. - He didn't just get a tattoo. He got my tattoo. He got the same exact thing that was sitting on my lower leg. How did he even remember it for long enough to get the exact same thing.. 

"What did you do.." Im sure my eye was twitching. His skin was red and rashy and his wrist had the bandage hanging off the bottom, to show me. 

"I thought you'd like it.." He smile was slowly fading. 

"You ruined your skin." 

"Your skin is ruined with the same thing" 

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. 

"You didn't tell me about it." I told him, and hung my bag and coat on the rack. 

"I wanted to surprise you.  I thought this would be a good way to keep us together, don't you agree?" 

"We're staying together weather you'd have ruined your skin or not. Where did you go? Was it expensive? Did you handle the pain well? Did they teach you proper after-care for the tattoo.?" 

This made Eren laugh, and he sat on the other side of the couch I had sat on. "I wen't to Armin's cousin's shop, He did it very well, and it hurt like a bitch, Armin told me I started crying, and yes, they told me everything I need to do. " 

I still wasn't happy. He was ruined. His perfect skin was ruined. 

"You didn't have to get a tattoo to prove your love for me. You don't even know what the tattoo means?" 

"I don't have too. I know you'll tell me when you're ready." 

My lips pursed as I looked at him. Then back at his wrist, then sighed, and got up, grabbing lotion and a new bandage from the cabinet in the bathroom, immediately going back to him, Sitting closer towards him this time. 

"It's not really anything big. I got my tattoo right after my uncle vanished. He took me in after my mom died, and we never knew my dad, but he forced me into fighting, and crime and living a life i didn't like, So when he left, I was alone, but I kind of felt free. I was free from fighting for the moment, I was free from my uncle. And I had a voice of my own. So I kind of went down to the shop and got the wings put on. They were one of the designs on the wall that no one else had gotten. It's not really much." I mumbled, as I slowly rubbed the lotion over his wings, Did this mean he was free now too? Free from his father? 

"It does mean something big. And now i'm sharing it with you. You're not alone anymore." Eren told me, and I brought my eyes up to his. Then let out a deep breath. 

"Next time you want to do a body modification to bring us closer together, tell me so I can stop you." I said, and slid a new bandage on top of his wrist. 

"I wont tell you." 

"You're still a pain in the ass." I flicked his forehead, and he fell backwards laughing. - It was nice, though. Even when we're apart, we're not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses.   
> Life sucks.   
> Im sorry for taking forever.   
> I can't promise i wont take forever for the next update.   
> Im sorry, I love you all <3


	28. Diamonds are a girls best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll apologize for my bad writing and long breaks between updates with an Eren POV.

ERENS POV: 

"Eren are you out of bed yet?" Levi's voice was loud in my ear, which i groaned into when my ringtone went off. The blinds were still closed and I haven't been out of bed yet, despite it being close to 3 PM. "Eren I swear to god, I told you that I wanted you to clean up a bit. I left a list. Did you get the list?" 

"Yes Yes. I see the list." I yawned and snatched it off the side table, and sat up, yawning again. - I actually hated this. Levi and I actually got our summer breaks at the exact same time, and a plan to spend the summer together before my busy senior year of university and internship before applying to graduates school. But Levi was offered a wonderful summer class, where he would be teaching anatomy to high school students (which I can't really picture Levi teaching angsty high schoolers) for college credits. And it doesn't help that the shop was closing for 2 weeks and I'd have no work for that amount of time as well. 

"Get out of bed, and do it." Levi said into the phone. 

I shook my hair out, and looked at the list. 

1\. Vacuum 

2\. Polish the tables 

3\. clean the knobs in the bathroom 

4\. soak the stove burners. 

"Levi what the hell are these? These are the most random chores I've ever seen?" I shouldn't have expected much different from Levi, after all. 

"Do you have a problem with my way of cleaning?" He had his 'are you questioning my authority' kind of voice. My eyes rolled and I swung my legs out of bed. I wanted to crawl back inside it. 

"Not at all, sweetie. Would you like me to put on a pot of tea for your arrival?" 

"I am flipping you off from my location." Levi said into the other end of the phone. "I'll be home around 4:30. Do my chores and i'll pick up Chinese" And he hung up. I yawned, and threw myself back in bed. I wanted to back to sleep. I whined before pulling myself out of bed because if I fell back asleep I'd be sleeping on the floor for 3 days. 

Levi had the weirdest chores. I was amazed he wasn't having me polish the kitchen floors too. - I only had on a pair of sweats and yanked out the vacuum, cranking it to life. - I actually didn't like doing his chores when he's not here with me. We always did chores together. I whined, and slid the vacuum through our room, yawning, I didn't realize that I ran the front of the vacuum into Levi's night stand. - the lower drawer fell out and everything fell over the floor. 

"Fantastic." I mumbled, and turned the vacuum off and locked it up, getting on the floor to clean it up. - That was when I saw it. It was a small, black, velvet box. 

The fuck? - I shouldn't have opened it. I should have put it back in the drawer, but of course I opened it. I mean why wouldn't I have opened it. Inside sat a small ring, it was a gold band with three diamonds implanted inside of it. My eyes widened. Why did he have this? What was this? 

"I'm home. I bought your favorite orange chicken because i had faith you'd do your chores but if it's not done i'm going to eat it and make you watch-- What the fuck happened in here?" He would come home now. Of course he would come home now? Why would he not come home now. 

"I accidentally bumped into it when the vacuum, and--" He saw what I was holding, and i swear his face turned a whole other shade of pale. Fuck. "I didn't mean to pry.. I-- What is this?" 

"It's nothing, give it to me" His voice was harsh and sharp, and he took it from my hands, stuffing it in his pockets. "Did you do everything, though?" 

"What is that?" 

"It's nothing." He turned. 

"It looks expensive." 

"It was" 

"You don't have the money to buy expensive rings." 

"Its my money so it works." 

"Why are you being sketchy?"

"I'm not being sketchy" His voice was higher now. 

"You kind of are" 

He turned around fast and threw the box at me. "I bought it for you because I was waiting for the right god damn time to ask you to marry me but since you wont shut the fuck up about it" 

Woah. woah. He said- He wanted too - He wants too- 

"Stop looking at me with that face, i know it's expensive but I had the money an--" I kissed him. 

"I want to marry you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i'll get over my writers block soon.   
> I wanted to get this up before i go to dinner tonight. We're going to a pirate dinner adventure thing im excited.   
> Im sorry i suck.


	29. Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6/27/2015. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can i say i'm sorry?????

6/26/2015 marked a day in history we'll never forget. No, it wasnt our wedding day. Or our anniversary. It wasn't our birthdays or anything of the sort. It was another day we'll remember. And i'll remember it by my lovely fiance. (i probably wont get used to calling him that, or husband when we do set a date) Screaming out, very loudly. Right next to where I was sleeping. 

"Whats wrong?" 

Eren didn't look to be in pain. He also didn't appear to be sad, or anything of  the sort. He was just kind of sitting there, with his laptop open, facebook open, and staring at the screen. Kind of frozen? 

"Eren??" 

"Levi." He finally said, And then he turned to me, and quickly came to give me a kiss. It was a long kiss on the lips with alot of power into it. I could probably see stars from the kiss. "Levi. Oh my god, Levi. We've been waiting for this day forever. I'm so happy!" 

"Eren, what's going on?" 

He didn't say anything, he just pointed towards his computer screen, which read of the legalization of Gay Marriage in the United States, everywhere throughout the united states. 

I think my heart stopped too. We were legal? This didn't happen. Things like this didn't happen, not in this awful country. - Not just California, not just Vermont, or New York or the few other countries that had it legal, but EVERYWHERE. In Texas, in Colorado, in Washington .. - I looked over to Eren, he still had a huge grin on his face. I shook off the surprise from my face. - That was Eren's job. 

"We can get married now!" Erens arms crashed around me again. 

"Eren, we've been able to get married here since 2010." He said, and moved to get a bit more comfortable. He was about to knock me down. 

"No i mean. - Levi. We can get married... anywhere. We can go to any state in this country and be legal and married. We can go to Texas, or Arkansas" 

"why would you want to get married in Arkansas?" 

"I don't know why do you fold you tie's?" 

"who doesn't ???" 

He just laughed. And kissed me. Then I kissed him. This was truly a great day. We finally had some recognition as a couple in society. We really could get married anywhere. This man was going to be my husband, and this was legal. I was afraid i might have cried a little bit. I know Eren was. 

Erwin dragged us to his "Legal-homo" Party that Hanji planned that night to celebrate the day. I didn't let my hand leave Eren's all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING.   
> things happened? - I've been... depressed. I've been.. anyway. I still love you guys <3 
> 
> but i'm so happy for this news. Im so so so happy. I meant to update this yesterday but, im heading off to anime expo next week and i'm getting ready.   
> Is anyone going to anime expo? find me!!I'll be cosplaying mink from dmmd and i'll be carrying a severed aoba head <3


	30. Awkward Emo Phase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds a few ... Interesting photographs from Levi's youth. 
> 
> Erens pov. Arent you happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i dont this and the last update was as long as the last one. I'm learning, oui? 
> 
> EREN POV/

The summer was boring and stressful. Mainly because Levi was at classes a lot and not around. It was actually quite sad because now that we are engaged, we have been seeing eachother less and less. (minus the constant night cuddles and me clinging to Levi until he pries my arms off him until he has to go to the campus.) There is the little section of two hours that we spend together in daylight when he comes home and I have to go to work, but that's okay, i guess. 

I just think that it's boring. I sleep a lot, and binge watch stuff on hulu a lot. - It wasn't until today when I actually decided to get up and do something with my time. I decided to organize. It was around 2 when I actually had decided to get out of bed and attack the closet. It wasn't the closet that we kept our clothes in. It was the hall closet that we never touched. I always assumed because It was holding a bunch of boxes and such that Levi never unpacked, and extra bullshit of mine that he had thrown in the closet as well. We needed more room in our tiny apartment. (Or a new apartment, but Levi refuses to move until I graduate school.) 

I turned on my playlist from the living room, turning up the volume for noise so i could hear it to the hall, and tied my fringe up so I could properly attack the closet. - It actually wasn't that bad. It was a lot of empty boxes and bags of clothes that we didn't wear. I mean- I intentionally thought that It would only take me an hour tops. I threw out all the empty boxes to break them down, but then I came across something totally different. - It was a box, but a storage box, with small pull out drawers. They had jewelry in it. 

"Why Is Levi storing Jewelry in here.." I mumbled to myself, and kicked some stuff from the floor away so I could sit properly in the floor, crossing my legs and tugging open the drawers. At first, i thought maybe it was jewelry that belonged to his mother, or something around those lines. But - it was different. It was actually very different, because what I found in the drawers were earrings. But they weren't normal earrings. - they were ... plugs. Plugs? - No - No, Levi's ears weren't stretched. There was no way, we've been together for a long time, I would have noticed by now, right? Right? - No way in hell. These weren't his. 

There were a lot of plugs though. They were multi-colored and some even had little designs on them. It was shaped as the wings. - My head shook and I shrugged, then moved to the next drawer. - They were more jewelry, but body jewelry. Lip rings, and studs with no matches. Also a few tongue rings. My eyebrows furrowed. I had no idea what was going on. Where did these come from. - Did Levi have another side to him I didn't know about? 

I set the box aside, and went farther in the closet. That's when I saw a small shoe box that had the label "bullshit.' on it. That was Levi, to label something with that. But also knowing Levi it could be anything. And now that I found a ton of body jewelry, i had no idea what to expect. 

It wasn't anything to strange. It was just pictures, honestly. There were a few from Levi's childhood that I haven't seen, but he looked like the other ones from his childhood that I had seen. (on the rare occasion that I had seen it, though.) - But  when I got to the middle of the section, It was a bit different. He looked like a teenager. And I'm telling you that my eyes got a bit wide at that part. Because... That Levi wasn't the Levi that I saw everyday. 

He was wearing.. Black a lot of black. His pale face and bored eyes stuck out even more than normal. And he.. He did have plugs. And rings all over his face. Standing with a scowl right next to Erwin, who looked the same as he did now. 

Right then, my music went dead. And i'm pretty sure my chest thumped hard. 

"Would you care to explain why awful music is blaring from the hall." Then Levi's face appeared in the doorway, and his jacket dropped right there. "W-How. Eren." I quickly went to his side, and held up a picture. 

"Why did you not tell me you had an awkward emo phase." I said, with the biggest grin on my face. Then I went to inspect his ears. They were closed, but looking up close you could see where they used to be.  "Fuck, it's true.. You woar.." 

"You're going to shut the fuck up and pretend you didn't see it all." He snatched the picture from my hands and crumpled it, then tossed it in the trash bag, going to the bedroom. - This was gold. Oh my god. Levi had a emo phase. 

"Did you listen to AFI and keep a journal about how no one understood you.. wait.. did you wear eyeliner?" Guyliner. I was asking to get my ass beat. 

"Oh as if you didn't go through an emo phase." He shouted and tossed his bag with a grunt. "Shut up." He huffed. 

"I think it's adorable." I told him, falling on the bed. 

"I think it's adorable when I lock you out." 

"It'd be worth it if you put in your face piercings again." I said with a shrug. I had a pillow thrown at me then. I didn't get a goodbye kiss before work that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Im alive. In case anyone was wondering, my mental health is getting back on track lately, and i'm feeling more of myself lately, probably the reason why i'm updating this today. Hue hue hue.   
> Anyway, i hope you liked this. I got a request, and I kind of put my twist on it (mainly because thought I don't dislike Taylor Swift, I don't know much of her music/life or whatever, And i love the past goth/punk!Levi. But he's not that way now, so it's kind of still the prompt, where he finds something.. hekka un-levi like. 
> 
> Anyone who noticed my tumblr gone, I re-made. I wen't a little hipster blog for a bit, but i quickly went back to my anime because lets face it, I'm trash. anyway, i might be posting prompts or writing on my new fandom blog so you can follow it ---- thecinnamonbaraking . Is anyone still reading this? if you are, shout griaffes in the comment. 
> 
> I'll tell you more because I have alot to say. Last week I was at anime expo. I cosplayed mink from dmmd and i carried around a severed Aoba head and i went as minao (my guilty pleasure, one of the many). I'm sad it's over, i want it back. But i have plenty of time to save up and plan for next year! If everyone goes as planned i'll be cosplaying Tsukiyama next. My cosplay partner is gonna be kaneki. (i'm also planning on opening a tsuki cosplay blog sooner or later.) 
> 
> and i'll also tell you that i'm working on a new fanfic project. I have a few ideas in my head, but let's see if i actually do them. (haha remember my dady!Levi fic? laughs v hard.) ANYWAY. Look out for that, if you're into DMMD and MINAO and MINOI 
> 
> and feel free to send me prompts, either here or on tumblr, It might make me update faster!!!
> 
> Until next time.   
> <3


	31. Sweet Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is immature to Eren. This doesn't please our Levi.

The fall season came once again, Meaning Eren was going back to school. - It actually did depress me a little bit. Because this semester I had a light load. I had two classes, that were in the afternoon, on Tuesday and Thursday, along with two extra online classes that I was taking. - It was a light load, since next semester I would be training for internship. - But on a Thursday, it was just about a week after Eren started classes, and he came home with a black eye, and a popped lip. 

My Eren had a black eye and a popped lip. 

Someone had hurt my Eren. 

Eren washed the subject away, and said that he just got a little too cocky with the football players, and he was three times his size (as if that stopped him before), then he just rushed to get ready for work and tried to look as presentable as ever for his snazzy job at the shop. 

But that's what brought me to his school the Monday after, escorting Eren to his classes for the day. 

"You have to have something better to do." 

"I have no class" I told him, and crossed my arms as I payed for the parking, (I also had forced him to let me drive, so he couldn't shove me off mid-day) 

"You have an online class." He reminded me. That's when I replied with a simple tap to my laptop bag, and I'm sure I didn't need to remind him that Erwin did have his bar right across the street from campus. "You're overreacting." He just sighed, and we walked. It slightly annoyed me that he was annoyed that I wanted to make him safe. 

The second thing he did that day that annoyed me was when we walked across the campus, he let go of my hand. - It was a thing that Eren never did. Eren never let go of my hand. Eren always wanted to hold my hand. It was me who didn't like holding his hand, feeling his palm sweat on mine. 

"What the hell?" Eren just shrugged, and hiked his bag on his shoulder. 

"Aren't we over the honey moon stage?" Oh.  

Soon, we were sitting in front of the ECON building, waiting for his class to start. He was leaning against a wall, tapping away at his phone. It was game he was obsessed with, lately. It was called 'Tap Titan' and the only thing that you do is throw your fingers against the screen to kill monsters.  

"Your thumbs are going to fall off" I told him, not looking up from my phone, going through my g-mail, cleaning it up. 

"You're just jealous that my thumbs are paying attention to something other than you." He said, nonchalantly. He wasn't wrong, though. 

"Do you want them snapped." I rolled my eyes. He did lighten up a little, and leaned up from where he slouching up from the wall to finally give me a kiss since before we left our apartment. 

"Oi look, the faggot Jeager is being a faggot!" A voice from the distance yelled. It made my head snap in his direction, and my teeth snap closed. 

"Tell me, Jeager. Are you the girl or the boy?" 

They laughed, but kept walking along. 

"Was that them?" 

"No." He wasn't making eye-contact, and started playing with his thumbs. - Bingo. Now i needed to know their names. It wouldn't be too hard to find out, though. They were on the football team, after all. 

I managed to actually get a kiss before his class, before heading over towards the sports department. 

XX 

A few days later, I was sitting in Erwins bar. It was around 7 and Eren and I were both studying. - All of Eren's friends were there as well, And Erwin was washing down his bar. He was complaining that his bar was turning into a local study spot. I flipped the old man my finger, then everyone looked back as Armin came rushing through the bar. 

"You.. You'll never guess what happened to Devin Local." Eren tensed at the word. This was going to be good. 

"What?" Eren dropped his glasses on his book to look up to his friend, before rubbing his eyes. 

"You know, that dick football player who acts like we're all in high school? Yes, him. anyway, He got in a fight. - Well, no one actually saw it happen, or if they did, no one is saying who it was, because they said that he just had himself handed to him in the alley. - But he broke his leg, so he got benched for the rest of the season." 

Broken leg? Not too bad.  "Shit head got what he deserved." I mumbled, and picked my own pen back up. 

Eren's head turned back to him. 

"How do you know who he is?" 

"Oh please sunshine, as if he's not the kid who made you look like someone threw a softball at your eye." I said, then rubbed over the fading bruising. - It was looking better. But I still hated seeing his perfect body bruised. 

Eren didn't ask on who did it. No one else did for that matter. Except for Erwin, that is. Who told me when Eren was busy in a conversation with Armin, and Levi put more soda in front of me. 

"Up to your old tricks, eh?" 

"Fuck off, old man." He shoved the thought away, and just gave a small smile at my Fiance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started a new fic, And i felt sad to be working on that and neglect my poor moments! Rest well, friends. I havent forgotten!!! 
> 
> Anyway, I did change my username, I hope you all aren't lost! I love every one of you. I am here.   
> But after you finish this, you should go read my new fic with mute!Eren. (Feels Feels Feels.) 
> 
> I've been feeling much better! I am slowly pulling my way out of my writers block. - And my roommate is going to start nagging me constantly on my fics. Saying I have people to please. Eye Roll. 
> 
> Everyone go look at her BEAUTIFUL art on deviant art. - her username is Pastelbunnyoverlord . She is a little ray of sunshine. (sometimes) 
> 
> then go follow me on tumblr and go send me headcannons. I made a new blog. I cant keep from my gaybies for long.   
> \--- thecinnamonbaraking.tumblr.com


	32. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a yandere levi?

I sat in the small coffee shot, trying to type up my thesis. It was getting no progress, though. Because it was what was outside that was bothering me. Eren Jeager. My green eyed fiance was making googly eyes at another man. 

My blood was boiling. Who the man was? I had no fucking clue. He was disgusting. I twirled the pencil in my hand, then let it fall against the table too hard. I wonder if the pencil broke. My jaw dropped. - No. No. No. 

_He's touching your property._

That little voice in my head said. My property? - No. Eren was his own person. Fuck off. 

_Aren't you afraid, Levi? This guy isn't spending all of his time in school, he looks only at your Eren. Are you allowing this?_  

Fuck. Eren can do what he wants. 

_This kid is probably going to take Eren away from you. Do you want to see the darkness, again? Do you remember how lonely you were?_

My knuckled clutched. Eren's new .. friend. He brushed back Eren's hair. - He brushed back his hair. Eren was letting another man touch him. And he was smiling. Eren was fucking smiling. This fucking brat. 

"Sir?" A real voice said this time. I almost was squeezing my cup of coffee so tight, I was sure the handle would have come off. "Do you want a refill?" No. I want this preppy dip shit to have a knife in his temple. 

My head shook, and i just glanced over at Eren again. - We had gotten in a fight 4 days ago. He left the apartment 4 days ago. He hasn't called me in 4 days. 

_You were left behind._  

"oh my god!"  The waitress shrieked. I actually did break the cup. - Fuck. "You're bleeding.! Sir. I will get the first aid kit.. KRISSY!" She ran off, yelling for help from her coworker. I broke the cup of coffee in half, and the scolding liquid was falling over my body. My hand had a cut in it, and blood was leaking down. - And Eren. My Eren was sitting on the other side of the street flirting with some pre-teen look alike fuck. 

Fuck. 

The night found me sitting where Eren's new friend's car was parked. - It was around back, outside a little bar. Just wait for the fuck to come out. - Just fucking wait. 

He came out around 11. He came out alone, and had a fucking smile wide across his ugly face. - This shit. 

"Can I help you?" He said. Can I fucking help you? 

"Im sure I can help you." - The shit head was 2 times my size, and looked like he actively went to the gym. - I didn't fucking care. "I need you to do me a favor. It'll help both of us out in the long run." 

_He touched what is yours._

"What is that?" 

A smile spread on my face. Im sure It was the best last thing to see. 

"Die." - Red was spread after that. He made my blade dirty, and my shoes. - My knuckled cracked. Where was my Eren staying? 

It was probably with Armin in the dorms. - I couldn't go there. He had to come to me. He'd come to me, right? He would. He definitely would. He loves me. He needs me. - Fuck. I was loosing him. I can't loose him. I wont loose him. I wont loose. 

"Levi? Why- It's like 2 AM" When i finally gave up and called him. I was outside Armin's dorm. It was dark, but college kids were still walking around. Fuck. His fucking voice was perfect even downstairs. "Hello? Are you there? I said i'd call you when i'--" 

"You let someone else touch you." Vomit. - He went silent for a long time. "He's taller than me and more muscles. Is that what you like? Is that what you're into? I can go to the gym.- You should have said something. I know I'm not tall.." 

"Levi.. Did you follow me?" 

"I just can't believe you let someone else touch you. I told you that you were mine. You told me that you were mine. But you let someone else touch you. - I don't blame you, though. You're hard to resist. I took care of the situation - So just.. come downstairs, and let's go home. Oui?" 

Another pause. One of the pauses that broke my heart. "What do you mean you took care of the situation.. Levi.. What did you do?" 

What did I do? What in fact did I do? _Eren lost faith in you._

_Eren fell out of love with you._  

 

"FUCK." I screamed. I woke up. - I was in my bed. - No, our bed. I looked over, Eren was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. - Where was i? Eren was here? 

Was that a fucking dream? 

"Levi.. What's wrong?" Even half asleep, his voice was adorable. Worrying about me. - It was a dream. Eren was here. I didn't hurt him. Or anyone. He never left me 

I just rolled and wrapped my arms around him. - I can't believe.. I held him tight. I didn't have to see the look on his face to know it was full of concern. - I love this man. 

"Never leave" I mumbled into him. He hugged me back and said he never would be able too. 

I swallowed something that tasted like guilt. Wrong choice of words, Jeager. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated fast, no? 
> 
> im sorry if any of my babies on here read penny ackerman. I have no inspiration to write that. - I want to keep this going along with my new one. But when i tried to sit down and work on daddy levi fic, idk.   
> Im sorry if i let anyone down. Hopefully this update made up for it? 
> 
> send me prompts over on tumblr. -- thecinnamonbaraking


	33. Break Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not your average wedding?

It was supposed to be a nice weekend. So, I wasnt really too enthusiastic about having to drive 8 hours up to the bay, and I also wasnt too thrilled about having to sit through a 5 hour long seminar about the skeletal system, but as soon as the seminar was over I had 2 days left in San Francisco after the seminar before I had to get Eren home. - Eren hasn't been to this city, and I've never been on a vacation with the man I am going to marry, so is that a win-win or what? 

Except when It was mid-day and smoke was coming from the hood of my car and making frightening noises, then it stopped completely. - It woke Eren up from his nap, which was another curse all in it's own because who needed entertainment when you can look over at his sleeping face. I hate this world. 

So, I did what any other logical adult would have done, I got out of my car, I opened the hood and stared at the engine, became terribly confused, then started kicking the shit out of my tire. 

"Welp." Eren said, and tugged me away from the beast. "Do you really want to break your foot because of the fact that your car broke down?" - And this little shit head angel wasn't helping. 

"Ah fuck. Where are we even?" My cell phone had no signal. Fan-tastic. 

We were in the middle of no where. It was filled by windy roads and large rocks, then dead open plains. There was nothing here, I'm being perfectly honest. - But by some strange miracle, we weren't alone. 

"Do yall need some help? - I can take you to the town, I can connect your car to the back of my truck? I work at the body shop in town." That doesn't seem sketchy. No- Not one bit. 

"Can you?" Eren was clearly trying to get us murdered today. "i'm not sure what happened.." He was itching his head with his hand and laughing. Stop showing that face to men who aren't me, Eren. 

30 minutes, a huge headache, and my extrovert fiance deep in a conversation about the Kings later, we arrived into town. - If you could call it a town. I'm pretty sure this was the start of a horror movie, i'm sure of it. - Dear any higher power that rested in the skies, please don't let us die in a place like this. 

Eren was looking around the body shop, while chewing on a bag of peach rings when the mechanic called us over to the car. He was old, and it was plain to see he was chewing tobacco. I didn't trust someone like that with my car. 

"Well Mister, It seems as if you are in a rut." He mumbled, spitting some of it out. "See here, this thing is worn down and shredded. It's basically totaled, and you need a new one or your lovely car right here, it aint never going to run out of here." Did we suddenly land in the south? Was this still California? 

"Okay." I cleared my throat, and tried not to sound like I was on the virge of homicide. "Can you fix it?" 

"Well of course I can fix it, but that's not the problem." Another spit. I loved his costumer service. "This part that you need? I don't carry it. So i'll have to order it. And I can order it for you, but It wont get here until mornin' " Well isn't this fantastic. 

I took a deep breath and looked over at Eren, who was still gnawing away at his peach rings. Was he a child again? 

"Eren. You work in a body shop. Is this shot? Is this true?" I wonder if I offended the man. 

"I work in sales, I don't know about the cars." Eren gave an apologetic head nod, then shrugged. "But this man seems fit, and runs his business fine, I'm sure what he says is true." 

This fucker. 

"Do you have rental cars?" As if I could afford a rental car on top of the hotel i'm paying for in the city.  

The man's head shook. "No sir. But I can fix you up a discounted rate down at the motel down the street. - And have your car ready before noon tomorrow." Well there goes the seminar, and the whole fucking reason why we were here. 

And that is how we ended up where we were. - Where I was, sitting inside a small motel room, that looked unclean, the walls were red and the bed set was velvet. Was this a fucking honeymoon suite. - I had a headache. I had a rather large headache. I just wanted one weekend. One fucking weekend away with Eren. 

I wonder how many death glares I could shoot at the walls to get the wall paper a normal color. 

"Well - Theres not much options on food here.." Eren announced as he came in with two big bags. "I mean, I found a diner but it didn't seem too clean so I went to 7-11 and bought chips, twinkies, some of those shitty sandwiches they have there and some booze because we both know you wont be able to sleep in that bed sober tonight." Did Eren think i'm a fucking alcoholic? 

The shitty thing was he was right. 

He sat and let the contents fall from the bags. 

"No cups?" I looked up at him. This time his perfect eyes narrowed underneath his glasses. 

"I'm sorry your majesty, I forget that Sir Levi can't be bothered to drink from the bottle like the rest of the civilization. " This mother fucker right here. 

XX 

"Eren. You know. This is our fucking first vacation together. And we're in a fucking love hotel in bum-fuck nowhere." I was laughing. I couldn't remember how much I'd drank so far. - Eren was in a fit of giggles, too. He had been since the couple in the room next to us started moaning about an hour ago. - It wasn't even 10 yet. 

He was finishing off his own bottle of something dark and stuffed a twinkie in his mouth. It's like we were teenagers who got their hands on a hotel room and booze for the first time again. 

"Leeevi." Eren sang. Fuck was I lucky or what. "M-Maybe this was fate. Maybe we weren't meant to go to there and see sights in san fransico, but to get shit faced in the middle of nowhere because when do things ever go our way? Maybe this was what was meant to happen?" This little twerp is going deep on me. I loved him. 

"Get over here you little shit face. Let me ravish you." I said and his face was covered with my lips. Maybe we can make some racket of our own. 

XX 

"What time is it?" Eren asked to the sky, his body was slung over me as we trotted down the road. It was empty. It was creepy. 

"Fuck if I know" I know when we left the hotel room, it was close to 2 AM. - Fuck if I was sleeping tonight anyway. 

"huuuuh. What's that." He pointed ahead at the flashy lights. What was that? A fucking casino? Were we in Vegas now? 

"A casino." Eren and I both looked at each other. Fuck, we weren't going back to that shitty hotel any time soon. 

The casino had a lot of people in it. Is this where the town was hiding? Is this where the town lived? Why was there a fucking casino in bum-fuck nowhere? I thought we were going to San Francisco and not Los Vegas. - Maybe that's where we should have gone? 

The casino was probably the biggest place in the town. It had a restaurant and a chapel attached to it. Well isn't that convenient. 

An hour later, I was seated at a slot machine, sat right in front of the chapel that was dead inside. Huh. 

"EREN." I shouted, He was right next to me, though. "Eren let's make a deal." I took another drink from what I ordered from the bar. "How about if I win this, we go to that fucking chapel and get married" 

"huuuuh." He was looking around. He was in a fit of giggles, himself. Shit head. "Okay. Let's see, Mister. Are we getting wed tonight?" 

4 cherries in a row. I want to take a thousand pictures of Eren's face. 

XX 

"Are you positive you two want to go through with this?" The officiant had said, as we signed our names on the paperwork. "Like.. Are you positive?" 

"Of course!" Eren shouted. "I love Levi. We're engaged. seeeeee" He said and flipped him his ring finger. I stood proudly at his side. 

"Okay then." The man said, and we walked to the chapel. - And right there, in bum-fuck no where, both of us wearing jeans and t-shirts, with fake bamboo rings we bought from the casino, this man wed us. And even though Eren was piss drunk, and the night was a blur, I'll never forget the look on Eren's face as he said I do. And i'll never forget the feeling my stomach made as I kissed my husband. 

Then of course, i'll never forget how Eren threw up on my shoes the second the man pronounced us a married couple. 

 

Sure as shit, the next morning the car was done. And Eren was my husband. And instead of going to San Francisco to finish the rest of our time, we drove back home and got our marriage licence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys.   
> Next chapter i might be doing a time skip.


	34. Erens drag race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi works long hours lately. But Eren has his own way to occupy his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you to the kind reviewer who asked for this a come back. in reality, i've been really depressed lately and i don't want to do anything. But this gave me a little motivation. Anyway, heres your shitty anime cartoon.

Levi had the longest day ever. - Fuck, he hated days like that. It seemed all of his patients were either faking, or they should have gone to the ER two weeks ago. Every patient whined in his ears, and it seemed all the attending doctors were all on their periods and he wanted to buy Midol and Tampons for all of them. (Eren texted him and told him that wasn't the best idea, though). He was yelled at by two attendings for doing his job better than them, and the others glared daggers into his eyes or the lovely ortho attending who insisted he put in overtime hours on the day he almost punched everyone he spoke too. And he was forced to cover his Sunday shift, which happened to be the only day out of the week he didn't have to drag his body into bed at 3 AM besides today. 

He sighed the whole way home, and slammed his head against his steering wheel as they drove up the street to Eren and his home. After they had their "official" wedding. (at the instance of Erwin and Hanji) they decided to move into their very own house. - It wasn't something Levi ever thought he wanted. He never needed anything big, or anything of the sort. But it wasn't until Eren finally found the right one and gave him those god damn eyes until Levi would give in. - Okay, the house was closer to the hospital he was doing his residency at, and he could eat breakfast at home for a change. And it was nice having a yard of his own he can do something with. Not that Levi was the type to sit there and plant a fucking flower, but the space was there if he wanted. 

He locked the door to his car behind him and checked his cell phone. 9:15. He was supposed to be off at 7. He knew Eren understood, and was okay with it. He texted him and said it was okay, he'd occupy himself or the night. He was glad this was his last year of residency and next year he could make his own hours. - that didn't make him want to sleep for 1500 hours just after Monday. Levi opened their front door and kicked it closed behind him. He found Titan curled up in their shoes, and he leaned down to rub his fingers over her head. "is daddy home?" He asked the cat, almost waiting for a response. Titan meowed, and he shook his head. He needed sleep. 

The lights were on in the house, and Eren's car was parked in the driveway, just before Levi's car. That told him Eren was home, and the upstairs lights were on, so he was awake. Then again, only Levi would be the one who would crash at 8:30. 

"Eren?" He yelled, and kicked his shoes and coat at the door, loosening his tie and walked to their bedroom, it was dark and empty. He raised an eyebrow, but dropped his blazer by their laundry basket, and tie as well, then walked down the hall to the room that was lit up. It was the office that Eren used to study. Levi pushed it open with his foot, while he shook out his hair. "Babe?" He searched around the room, then stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at what he saw standing there. 

It was Eren. Well, he thought it was Eren. But he was different. - He was wearing a bright red corset that made his waist look two sizes smaller than he was. He had on leather leggings that looked painted on. Were they painted on? And -- his ass looked bigger. That was.. different. His chest was.. how did he get boobs? Then his face. Eren's face. It was painted. His skin was perfect, winged eyeliner with gold eye shadow and his eyebrows were drawn way better than any womans he's ever seen. And.. okay. Eren was wearing heels. 5 inch heels. And his hair, - was that a wig? It had to be a wig. Eren's hair didn't grow to his hair and perfect a curl like that in one day.

"holy shit" Levi mumbled as Eren froze and stared at him. 

"Levi! You're back early!" His voice was high, and i'm sure under the inches of concealer, he was giving that bright pink blush he was known to give. 

"it's after nine." 

His eyes darted to the clock on the wall. "time got away from me." 

"Eren." 

"I can explain." He stepped quickly back. Embarrassed. "did you eat? I cooked chicken, i'll meet you in the kitchen." 

"Eren." Levi said again. 

"It's in the fridge." He started to take his wig off. 

"Where is your dick?" 

Eren froze again, then raised that perfectly drawn eyebrow. "what?" 

"There's nothing. How is that comfortable." he took a step towards him. "you do this when i'm gone?" Eren didn't say anything this time, just looked down. "Why not when i'm here?" 

"you don't like drag.." He bit down on his red stained lips. 

"Did I say that?"  He shook his head. Levi stepped towards him. Then reached out for him, sliding his fingers up his arm slowly. "I think you look hot." He said, his fingers sliding down his backside. "how long?" 

Eren took awhile to answer. But relaxed his changed body a tiny bit with Levi's touch. "about two months." He said, biting on his lip. "I started watching a lot on youtube and online..Then went shopping. You aren't put off?" 

That actually made Levi laugh. His head shook. "Eren, you're my husband. Nothing can put me off. Want to know what it makes me want to do?" Eren didn't say anything. It made Levi grin. "Take you to our bedroom and show you exactly how hot you are right now to me." 

Now Eren grinned. That night, Levi found out exactly how hard it was for a woman. And found a new respect for every queen out there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've become obsessed with drag recently. I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
